Phantom Thieves and Black Roses: Stolen Throne
by FlameSolaria99
Summary: Kiara is the leader of the Black Roses. A group of clever, quick and refined thieves. But when the King of Aurum sends a Group of others thieves to hunt them down. Will it end bad for the whole Kingdom or not. And what those the King has to do with Kiara's past! Read and Find out. (Rated T for violence and swearing)
1. Note and Prologue

Me: Okay i'm starting a new Story called **Phantom Thieves vs. Black Roses**

Warning: This is in a Alternative Universe (No Beyblades)

And i'm accepting OCs

For the Ones who want's to join

Fill in the Form **properly **and in **Review**

I'm **not** accepting Reviews or PM that says "Info's in Profile or You can use..."

And per Creator **one **OC

The Form is below the Prolouge

* * *

A man around the thirties sunk to the ground as a knife stab him. He had chocolate-brown hair and black eyes.

"FATHER!" cried a 9-year old black-haired girl, hiding in a corner.

"Mason!" called a woman with black hair and amethyst eyes sobbing as her husband bleed to death. And Evil laugh was heard and the woman turned out to protect her Daughters.

"Well, well, well. Melody you can't hide from us" said a man holding out a gun.

"Leave! We don't have what you want" Melody said tears running down her face.

"Tst, tst, tst. You do know lying in front of your Kid isn't good" said the man shaking his head in fake disappointment.

"Shut the fuck up and go!" Melody said with anger.

"I only want the Pendant and i'll leave" said the Man getting impatient.

"Over my dead body" Melody spat.

"Have it your way then" the man said and with a loud bang, Melody sunk to the ground her eyes lifeless.

"Mummy!" yelled a 9-year old little girl

"Now where was i" laughed the man turning his attention to the little girl. He hold his gun out at them, as the 9-year old black haired girl, ran up to him grab a knife in the process and stab him directly where his heart was. But she didn't get away without a claw like scar on her left shoulder. The Man sunk to the ground as the Girl ran into the clear-blue sky. She ran into the forest as it began to rain. The 9-year old stopped in front of a tree, where "Mason, Melody and Kiara. Forever together" was carved in.

The Girl screamed in anger and pain, stabbing the knife that was still in her hand in front of the tree. She began to cry as her tears mixed up with the rain. She cried till the sun rose. Then she stood up, wiped the tears out of her face and walked out of the woods...

* * *

Name:

Age:

Appearance:

Personality:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Talent:

Symbol:

Normal Outfit:

2. Normal Outfit:

Pajama:

Swim suit:

Formal Outfit:

Crush (Kyoya, Kenta, Dan and Reji are taken): (And how they act around them)

Elemental Power(Only one of the Four elements)+ 3 Attack Moves and 2 Defenses:

Sword design:

Other weapon max.3:

* * *

**And To babybluestar and Swift**

**I promise you a spot in my story, please fill in the form and your in**

**Thank you**


	2. The Black Roses

Me: Okay thx for the OCs, I'm not accepting anymore

Sierra: Here are the OCs:

**Black Roses:**

Kiara (belongs to me)

Sierra (mine)

Alexis (mine)

Cecilia (mine)

Elissa (mine)

Alana (mine)

Daphne (mine)

Neptune (CygnusCrown Night)

Kuri (oxCuteKataraox)

Blaze (RedPhoenix10123780)

Gin (Tiger demon of light)

Ninel (Lavender Rose of Faith)

Elizabeth (Andromeda105)

Hikari (OtakuAnimeLover21)

Aurora (SarahpimStarlight13)

Elyana (LunarStarEclipse)

Yamada (The-Gray-Ninja)

Taylor (Music Master335)

Taiyoo (Song of Hope)

Nadia (Random. Harmonious. Swift)

Crystal (babybluestar)

**Phantom Thieves:**

Kyoya

Kenta

Reji

Dan

Boa

Ryuga

Blake (DJ in the House98)

Tsubasa

Da Shan

Keo (PineScar)

Julian

Nile

Toby

Yuu

Masamune

Yuki (shadowwssy12)

Rex (showoffXD)

Alec (Fallenbey)

Yuki

Cole (nellabean)

Zeo

Chris

Dynamis

**Pairing:**

Kiara X Kyoya

Sierra X Kenta

Neptune X Bao

Kuri X Ryuga

Gin X Tsubasa

Ninel X Da Shan

Elizabeth X Julian

Hikari X Nile

Aurora X Toby

Elyana X Yuu

Yamada X Masamune

Madoka X Yuki (shadowwssy12)

Hikaru X Alec

Taylor X Yuki

Taiyoo X Zeo

Nadia X Chris

Crystal X Dynamis

Kiara: second Flame asked for the Elemental Power, but she won't use it. Sorry.

Cecilia: Flame doesn't own anything but her OCs and the idea

Alexis: Read

Elissa: Review

Alana: Enjoy

Daphne: On with the story

* * *

Well my fellow readers, this story begins in the Land of Aurum. Most off you surely knows that Aurum is Gold in Latin. Aurum was once a Land of Greatness. But since the King and Queen died, the Kingdom was ruled by the King's evil Cousin. He turned Aurum in a place filled with sorrow and if you weren't man you had a really harsh life. His Name was feared by almost Everyone. Oh did i say almost... That's right, because a group of young Female Thieves knew not to fear him. This group was called the Black Roses. No one knew who they are nor they're leader...And the story begins now...

* * *

"Run Taiyoo!" yelled a 16-year old Girl. She had waist length brown hair, peach skin, full pink lips and hazel eyes. The Girl was wearing a gray off the shoulder shirt with a black tank-top underneath, dark blue cuffed shorts and gray knee-high converse boots. She was also wearing a white belt with a black rose pin. next to it was another pin with a black crow in flight, with a few feathers straying away from the crow like symbol.

"That was close, Yamada" said a 14-year old platinum blonde haired Girl. Her hair was in a bun that has a braid going down to her ankles and she had blue eyes. She was wearing white strapless sundress that goes down to her knees with a white bow on the chest, white fingerless gloves and strappy white heels. She too was wearing a whit belt with a black rose pin and a Sun pin.(like Princess Celestia's Cutie Mark).

Both girls were on the run from the Royal Guards. A loud clash woke both girl's interest and both turned around to see two Kid's by the age of 6 looking around in Garbage. The Girl known as Taiyoo looked at the girl known as Yamada with sorrow filled eyes. Yamada nodded.

"Hey Kids" Taiyoo said softly. The two Children turned around and were about to run as Taiyoo gave each of them 3 apples they stole earlier.

"Thank you" both Kid's said and walked off.

"We are doing the right thing, right?" Taiyoo asked Yamada. Yamada gave her a weird look.

"Of course, the brunette said "we're only stealing from the Nobles"

"C'mon we have to go back" Yamada continued and both walked off.

**Taiyoo's** **pov:**

Me and Yamada walked to the Woods of Courage. That's the hiding place of the Black Roses. I was only 13 when i joined. Yamada was the one who rescued me from death. Yamada was already 2 years with the Black Roses. We are a bunch of homeless Girls with a rough past. The Black Roses was created by our Leader Kiara Setoji.

At our hiding place Yamada whistled a little tuned. From somewhere, the same Melody appeared and 3 Girls step out of the Shadows.

"Hello Taiyoo, Yamada" the fist Girl greeted. It was Ninel. An ebony colored haired 16-year old Girl. Her hair shoulder length and straighten. There was also five dark blue streaks in her hair. She has bright goldenrod colored eyes. As for her skin tone color, its most a peach like skin tone color, which makes her have a lighter complexion. As for height, she stands about 5'10. Ninel has an hourglass body type. She was wearing a dark blue off the shoulder top with a black waist belt with a silver floral buckle. Ninel also wears a pair of black skinny jeans, with a silver chain hanging from it and she wears a pair of black knee-length leather high heel boots on. Ninel's main accessories are a pair of dark blue snowflake earrings and a pair of black fingerless gloves on.

"Where you successful?" asked Gin. Her real name is Ayami, but she would murder anyone who calls her that. Gin is nearly 6ft with Tanned skin from being in the sun a lot. She has somewhat of an hourglass figure and long legs. She also has Deep dark blue waist length hair and deep blue eyes that match her hair color and crackle when she's angry, or sparkle when she's happy or exited. She has a long gash on her left forearm from her elbow to her wrist due to a fight when someone took out a knife and aimed straight at her but she almost dodged it so the attack was aimed at her arm and it left a Permanent scar. She also has a fake tattoo on her wrist that says "unbreakable" she claimed that it's real but she eventually admits that she puts a new one on in the same spot every day for it to seem real. She was wearing a light gray tank top with small black Japanese writing in the top left corner, dark blue denim jean cut-offs with silver sequins on them that reach the top of her calves, dark purple high tops with black laces, fingerless gloves, her right one black and her left one white (her way of knowing her left and right) and a black leather jacket with purple trim when it's cold outside. She also has a locket in the shape of a heart that has pictures of her mom and dad in it.

Both Girls were also wearing a white belt with the Black rose and their Symbol. Ninel's was a dark blue amaryllis flower surrounded by an ivy circle rope. And Gin's was a symbol with a bow and three arrows

"Yes" Yamada said.

"Great" said Neptune a 12-year old Girl. She has light blue hair with dark blue highlights, fair skin and pale green eyes. She was wearing a light blue jacket with a dark blue hanky with raven eye prints on it. She also wears dark blue track pants with ocean blue track shoes. She too was wearing a white belt with a black rose and a griffon with a wing across the planet Neptune.

Together we walk to our Headquarter. It was actually a cave, but plenty room for all of us, thanks to Madoka and Hikaru. Two Girls who were great in technology . In total the Black Roses had 23 Members.

**At the Headquarter; Yamada's pov:**

As we reach the Cave, Ninel toke of her Black Rose pin and put it in a Scanner. The cave door open and we entered it.

The Black Roses Headquarters was huge. It had more than 250 rooms.

"Hey Guys, dinner is almost finish" informed our 11-year old Cook, Elyana. She was great in cooking. Elyana had dark skin and fiery red eyes. Her dark brown hair is in a high ponytail with two curls framing her face. She is really small despite having the appetite of the size of a monster truck. She was wearing a yellow blouse with puffed sleeves and matching puffed shorts and dark grey boots with a fire lock on each that reaches her knees. Over it, usually zipped up, is an orange hoodie with a red stripe going down the middle and sides that reaches her knees to make it look like a dress. Around her neck is a golden necklace with a red-orange fire shaped charm that she never takes off no matter what. Like the rest of us she was also wearing a white belt with a Black Rose pin and a flaming hammer crossed with a dagger symbol.

"Yeah, today is Lasagna Monday" said Aurora happily. Aurora was a 16-year old Girl. She had knee-length violet hair that she sometimes pulls up into a ponytail or any other hairstyle. Her emerald eyes can sometimes show her real feelings, like if she's sad or depressed, they turn into a darker green or if she's happy or joyful, they'll turn a shade lighter and sparkle. All you have to do is look into her eyes and you can see her real emotions. Her skin is pale and will be cold if she's healthy, but if she's sick, her skin will feel warm, which is one way to tell if she is . It is really, really hard for her to get tanned, which isn't a real problem to her since she doesn't like tanning anyways. She has a birthmark on the back of her neck of a heart and ice crystal that is usually unintentionally hidden by her hair.

She was wearing a white halter neck frock that has silver rings attached to form a chain and reaches her thighs with white heels. Her hair is pulled back into a high ponytail with a few scattered white flowers here and there and a pink diamond heart necklace. Her symbol was a pair of white angel wings and a gleaming gold halo

"Oh i love Lasagna" Sierra said. She was a 13-year old brunette with amethyst purple eyes. Sierra was wearing a white tanktop over it a blue vest, a blue skirt, brown combat boots, a fingerless blue glove on the left hand and a baby-blue and a white belt. Her symbol was a baby-blue Tigress surrounded by water.

"Who doesn't?" asked Cecilia who was followed by Elizabeth, Hikari and Blaze. They were finish with their training.

Cecilia was a golden-brown haired 16-year old Girl with silver highlights and emerald eyes. She was wearing a silver strapless summer dress, with white leggings, black combat boots, fingerless silver gloves and a silver and a white belt. Her Symbol was a Cheetah surrounded by three tornados.

Elizabeth was a 17-year old Girl with long, waist-length shiny dark blue hair which is slightly wavy at the ends. Her eyes are dark blue that almost seems black sometimes. Her skin tone is really pale which contrasts with her dark hair. She was wearing a white shirt with a dark blue jacket and jeans. Black combat boots, silver earrings, a platinum necklace with a blue heart and white fingerless gloves. Her Symbol was a flying black Griffin with dark shadows and smoke around it.

Hikari was 15 and she had waist-length, silky, black hair, sea green eyes. she is 5ft 5, is curvy but not overly, has tan skin, and a phoenix tattoo on her right arm. She was wearing a blue t-shirt with a red jacket that stops at the top of her stomach, black jeans, black combat boots, sunglasses on her head and a necklace with a bey charm on it. Her Symbol was a phoenix with wings that was on fire.

Blaze was also 15 with short middle of her neck flame red hair; ruby-red eyes; rose soft lips and tan skin with a slim figure five or four scars on her wrist. She was wearing black tank top with a red unbuttoned shirt over the top with rolled up sleeves, she wears black skinny jeans and grey boots that go up to her knees with two belts one brown holding her pants and the other white; red and black half finger glove (only on her left) with bandages above the glove a sliver bracelet on her right and a necklace with yin on it. Her symbol was a red rose with an arrow behind it.

"Nobles" scoffed a voice behind them. The voice belong to Kuri who was followed by Taylor.

Kuri was also 15 with black eyes and long straight black hair that reaches to her shoulder blades. Her fringe covers her left eye slightly however she is still able to see clearly. She doesn't like tie her hair up as she likes to feel the wind flowing through her hair. She is about 5'3" in height. She has slightly tanned skin. She was wearing a red kimono-like top with her sleeves reaching to her wrists and the end of her top reaches her hips. The bottom left of her top has a 无效 (Void in Chinese) written on it. 无 will be written on top while the 效 is written on the bottom. The color of the words are gold. She wears white skinny jeans, wearing a black chained belt that is worn outside of her top resting on her waist and just above the words so that it can still be seen. Wears black martial shoes. Her Symbol was a red outline of a roaring saber-tooth tiger's face.

Taylor was 13 with light curly blue hair, lighting blue eyes and pale skin. She was wearing a dark blue sun dress the stops at her knees, a jean jacket and blue flats. Her symbol was a blue rose.

"They are pathetic" growled Taylor.

"They always think of them selves" stated Hikari bitterly.

"And let us suffer" Blaze added.

"Yeah, we are nothing to them. But most of all it's the Men's" i said.

"Yamada is right! Most of the Female nobles are whores" Taiyoo added. Since the King Rago ruled over Aurum. Nothing was like it was before. I got nearly killed if it wasn't for the Black Roses. Most of us are Members since the Black Roses was created. But Taiyoo, Alana, Elyana and Elissa. Where only here for about a year.

Alana was a 15-year-old lavender haired techno Genie like Madoka and Hikaru. Her hair was mostly tied in a bun and she had coral-blue eyes. Her Symbol was a hells Angels with black wings and bats surrounding the angel.

Elissa was her twin. But she has coral-blue hair and lavender eyes. Her symbol is the Saturn.

"Today is really special" informed a voice behind them. The voice belong to Nadia, a 17-year old blunette. She was followed by Crystal, Daphne and Alexis.

Nadia had also icy blue eyes and fair skin. She was wearing a midnight blue top with silver hearts and an off the shoulder right sleeve and a silver bow on the left making a corset strap with a pale blue vest over the top and a pale blue ruffle skirt. Her shoes are blue boots with blue bands down the leg with blue heels and bow on the top. She wears silver over-knee-socks. She also wears a silver necklace with beads and turquoise droplet shape, blue bracelets, and a teal diamond earring on her left ear. Her hair is let loose and she also wears a silver headband. Her symbol was the beautiful droplet of water. She was also our second in Command.

Crystal was a 15-year old with light skin and blue eyes. Her hair color is blonde and she wears her hair in a ponytail and the bottom of it was tied into a knot. She was wearing a sleeveless white shirt and a picture of a very light blue snowflake and black jeans with a white glittery belt. She wears a white glittery bracelet with a snowflake pattern. She also wears a necklace with a baby blue colored snowflake. Her symbol was a snowflake with a cross at the center of the snowflake.

Daphne was 14. She had pale blue eyes and rust-colored hair tied in a side braid. She was wearing black bandeau shirt and over it a white sleeveless jacket, a blue skirt and white flats. Her symbol was a golden crown with a mermaid carved in it.

Alexis was Cecilia's 17-year old sister. She has short blond hair with green highlights and sapphire eyes. She was wearing a green baggy shirt, black shorts, black combat boots, a green fingerless glove on the right hand and a white and a forest green belt. Hey symbol is a green puma with yellow eyes wearing a silver tiara surrounded by rocks.

"Why?" asked Taiyoo curious.

"Well, first it's the 6th anniversary of the Black Roses" said Daphne.

"And Kiara's 16th birthday" Alexis said.

"But don't mention that in front of her. She doesn't want it to be mentioned" Nadia warned.

"Oh"

"Well guys, c'mon! Dinner is ready" Elyana and Aurora said pushing us into the Dining room. There we met up with Madoka, Elissa, Alana and Hikaru.

"Hey guys, greeted Madoka "We have to wait for Kiara. She mentioned something about tomorrow will be the day or something"

"Yeah she sounded really weird" Hikaru said so we sat down and waited.

**10 minutes later; No ones pov:**

A Girl with shoulder-length black hair and red highlights tied up in a side ponytail and pure emotionless eyes covered with dark make up, burst through the Door to the dining room. All girl's immediately were about to stand up as the black-haired girl raised her hand to make them sit. She was wearing a red tanktop over it a black vest, black ripped shorts, black combat boots, a black and a red belt, black fingerless glove on the right hand and a red leather bracelet. She was also the only one who had her Black Rose pin on a black belt. Next to it was a symbol of a roaring golden-red lioness with fierce rose-red eyes. The lioness was surrounded by Flames of all shades of red.

"Good Evening, the girl said with authority "Today is the 6th anniversary of the Black Roses. And tomorrow we will finally start with Operation OMEGA!" All girls gasped.

"But isn't Operation Omega dangerous?" asked Hikari.

"Kiara, what if we fail?" asked Cecilia worried. The Girl known as Kiara sighed.

"We aren't worth called the Black Roses if we don't take the risk" Kiara said.

"She's right. Didn't we vowed to steal from the nobles and fight for the poor's?" compatible Nadia, her leader.

"But from the King himself" reminded Ninel. Everyone started to argue whether to do it or not.

"SILENT!, Kiara yelled and everyone fell in silent "What are we again?"

"The Black Roses" the rest said in unison.

"And what does a black rose mean?" asked Kiara.

"The meaning of a Black Rose is revenge, hatred and darkness" answered Elizabeth.

"And what else?" Kiara continued asking.

"The Black Roses stands for our hatred against the Nobles, but most importantly against Man kind" Alexis said.

"It represents the unique and rareness of a Girl" added Neptune.

"So you are informed. But you act like cowards worth Man kind, Kiara spat "I chose you girls and you accepted being a Black Rose. I'm willing to take the risk for not only me but for all those who needs it. And King Rago deserves nothing but our hatred" Kiara's eyes were filled with demon like hatred. And she balled her fist together like she was about to wrestle with a lion. All Girl looked down to the floor not daring to look in Kiara's eyes.

"I'm not taking all of you with me. Because most of you need to guide the ones who are coming with me, Kiara said, her voice soften "But i'm taking Ninel, Gin, Neptune, Taiyoo, Aurora, Elissa and Kuri. Nadia, you are in charge of the ones who are staying here. Madoka, Hikaru and Alana. We need the gadgets. That's all! Get some rest, we are leaving tomorrow at midnight" with that the black-haired leader left the dining room.

"Hey Taiyoo, are you okay?" asked Elyana worried looking at the shock face of her friend.

"Kiara chose me to come with her" Taiyoo whispered surprised.

"That's right. So off you go. You need some rest" Nadia said smiling at the younger thieve. With that all Girls left to fulfill their duties.

**Somewhere in the Headquarters:**

Kiara was looking at a pendant in a glass cabinet.

"For you, the Girl said "My parents died. And for the poor, the King is going to suffer"

She turned around and looked at another glass cabinet with a black rose.

"So rare and full of Mysteries" Kiara said smiling at the unique Flower.

* * *

Me: Very...long introduction Chapter. The Phantom Thieves will be introduced in the 3rd Chapter after Operation OMEGA. I hope it wasn't that boring or something.

Black Roses: C ya...


	3. Operation OMEGA

Me: Okay Chapter two is here

Elyana: Flame doesn't own anything but the idea and her OCs

Elizabeth: R&R

* * *

**Midnight; At the BR Headquarters.**

"Is everything ready?" asked Kiara.

"Yes, Kia, said a brunette with goggles in her hair. "The masks are also finish" ,while giving her 8 ninja masks with the Black Rose Symbol.

"Great" Kiara smirked and left the technology room.

**At the main hall**

"I'm so excited" said Taiyoo. It was her first big mission. Gin, Ninel and Aurora chuckled while Kuri was leaning on a wall and Elissa and Neptune were talking with Taiyoo.

"It's your first big mission as a Black Rose. Understandable" Elissa said brightly.

"You know i'm also testing you, right?" said a voice behind Elissa.

"Yes Kiara and i won't fail" Taiyoo promised.

"Good. Then put this on" Kiara said giving each Black Rose a mask.

"Cool" Neptune said studying her mask.

"It also help's us communicate with Madoka, she will bring us to the Room" Gin said already knowing it.

"So let's go" Kiara said and step outside in the clear, moonless sky.

"Perfect" Kiara chuckled.

"Why? We can't hardly see anything" Taiyoo asked.

"Because the guards won't be able to see us" informed Ninel.

**Time skip; at Rago's Castle; Neptune's pov:**

As we reach the castle. Kiara lead us to a tree 15m away from a window to the castle. We climbed up the tree and Kiara gave Gin, our best archer, the signal to fire an arrow with a rope attached to it near the window.

"Okay, now don't disappoint me" Gin whispered at the arrow and fired. The arrow buried itself deep in the wall and Gin smirked proud of her work.

"Okay Elissa, you stay here, Kiara ordered "The rest go now" Elissa nodded and one by one the rest of us balanced on the rope to the other side and into the window. Then Kuri took out her sword, a 23-inch katana that has black cherry blossom petals designed on the katana. The hilt of the katana is black and has white strips on it. The sheath is black with white cherry blossom petals designed on it. There is a silver chain attached to the sheath and she cut the rope of the arrow.

"Alright Madoka. We're in" Kiara said trough the speaker of her mask.

"Okay. Know go west until you reach a great hall then turn left" Madoka said.

"Roger" and with that we went west until we heard footsteps and the shadow figures of the Royal Guards.

"Seven of them. We're lucky, Kiara smirked "Attack without making noise" and we nodded. Me, Taiyoo and Kuri hid behind some amour statures and Kiara, Gin, Ninel and Aurora climb up the wooden bars at the ceiling.

We all took out our swords. Mine was a 3 edges purple blue sword with a golden handle and a red gem in the middle. Taiyoo's was a katana. The blade is silver with a golden tip and an angel was carved in it with a white and yellow hilt. Gin's was a steel silver sword with a light blue handle. Ninel's was a nodochi sword she carries around her shoulders. The handle of the sword is wrapped in dark blue and silver bandages. Aurora's was a razor-sharp thin sword. The blade is a sharp silver and the handle is gold with a silver tip. Above the place where she holds her sword is her name engraved in the same sparkly gold calligraphy as before. The same gold vine design wraps around the blade to the tip as well. And Kiara's was a Katana made of a mix of Firestones and Metal. The words "Pride", "Fierce" and "Strength" was carved in it. The handle was made out of an oak tree with Ruby gems attached to it.

As the guards walked past us we slowly walked out of our hiding places and sliced each guard heartlessly their heads of. All seven fell to the ground. Taiyoo winced and i turned around disgusted.

"Okay, we need to hurry" Kiara said and took off the cloak of one of the Guards. And threw it over herself. And she really look almost like one of the Royal Guards. We did the same thing and pushed the dead guards into a broom cabinet.

"Alright. Let's get going" Kiara said and walked towards the main hall.

**10 minutes later; Aurora's pov:**

I looked over to Kiara and her face and most importantly her eyes showed no emotions. _How can she be so heartless against these guards?_

"Kiara saw many deaths before. That's why it doesn't effect her emotions. You'll get use to it" Ninel answered as if she read my mind.

"The best thing with this is to never show fear, when you're facing your enemy" said Gin

"We are here" Kiara said interrupting our conversation.

"I'm on it" Neptune said and removed a pin out of her hair and put it in the lock of a huge oak tree door. After a minute the door cracked open, revealing a high amount of Gold.

"Wow" Kuri and i said.

"Amazing, huh? This is what the King stole from the poor, Kiara said. "We must hurry. The guards could be here soon" And as fast as we could we filled seven sacks with gold and seven with silver.

"Kiara, i heard Alana's voice "Elissa saw the guards they're at you location in five minutes."

"Alright, hide and wait for the right moment." Kiara ordered and we hid behind the amour statues. A moment later 15 guards came in the treasure room.

"The King will kill us if you don't find the thieves" said one of the guards.

"You don't even know that we're your worst Nightmare" Kiara said stepping out from behind a stature.

"You're even more pathetic than we thought" Gin said ,her voice as dangerous as Kiara's. The guards flinched. And one of them swung his sword towards Kuri. But she dodge it.

"Bad move, buddy" She said and stab him heartlessly. Then the fight broke. Kiara was fighting of 2 guards. Ninel and Gin were also busy with 4. Then Neptune stab one and ran to a window and whistled. After that an arrow came sorrowing through the window and buried itself in a wooden post. A rope was attached to it.

"Everyone out , NOW" yelled Kiara and one by one we slid down the rope out of the tower.

"Wait, where Kiara?" asked Elissa. I looked around and Kiara was nowhere to be seen. I looked up the tower again and saw her fighting the guards of. She even cut the rope.

"What is she doing?" asked Taiyoo.

"Giving us some head start" Gin said and ran off.

"Come on" Ninel said following Gin.

"Wait! What about Kiara?" i asked.

"Kiara didn't give us the head start to have a tea party with the guards, now c'mon" Kuri said and together we ran of to the Headquarters.

**Back at the Castle; Kiara's pov:**

When i was sure the girls where gone i ran to the throne room. The King needs to know who he's facing. As i reach the Throne room, i pulled out a black Rose with a note from my pocket and place it on his throne.

"Have fun with sleeping at night" i smirked and left...

**Time Skip; At the BR Headquarters**

"Man where is she?" Nadia asked worried.

"Nadia, she'll be back soon" comforted Crystal her friend.

"I'm already here" said a voice at the entrance of the BR headquarters and out of the shadows came out Kiara.

"Man, what did you do" asked Nadia curiously.

"Telling the King, who he's facing and i'm sure he won't be happy" Kiara smirked evilly. And the rest laughed our shook their heads.

"Well, what are you waiting for. Operation OMEGA was a success. we need to celebrate" Crystal said happily and everyone but Kiara and Nadia followed her to the Dining room.

"I would really love to see the Kings face, you know" Nadia chuckled mischievously.

"Me too, Kiara smiled "Me to"

**At the King's Castles:**

"Ahhhh" King Rago yelled throwing tables and chairs at a wall.

"Your Highness. What should we do?" asked another man.

"This is the last time the Black Roses, have stolen anything" the King said angrily.

"I think we should get some thieves, who are as refined as the Black Roses" advised the other.

"Doji, you are a genius, the King said. "send a letter to the Kingdom of Pandora, to the Phantom Thieves"

"Of course your Highness" Doji said, bowing and left the room.

"I'm gonna get you Black Roses and i'll tear each petal, who have" i King said staring out of the Window.

* * *

Me: Okay that was Operation OMEGA...

Phantom Thieves: When are we going to be introduced?

Me: In the next chapter, know zip it.

Black Roses: Bye


	4. The Phantom Thieves

Me: Okay, it's finally here: Chapter Three with the Phantom Thieves.

Phantom Thieves: Took you long enough.

Me: Yeah whatever. BTW to make no confusement shadowssy12, told me to change Yuki's name in Kage.

King Rago: Read and Review, my evil fellows...

Me: *hits him with a stick* Shut up...on with the story

* * *

Alright readers, we have seen the Black Roses, but little did they know that in the Neighbor Kingdom, Pandora was also a group of Thieves as refined as themselves. They were called...The Phantom Thieves. Like with the Black Roses, no one knew who they are...and the story of the Phantom Thieves begins here...

* * *

In the woods of Pandora, where darkness lived...a shadow like figure ran through it. Suddenly it was companied by 2 others. They stopped.

"Pathetic Guards" chuckled the first. It was a boy by the age of 14. He had wild jet black hair and sparking sea blue eyes. He has had also tan skin and his height was 5'8. He was wearing a black long sleeve shirt adding a white scarf, with white skinny jeans, and black Jordon's. He had also a black belt with a golden skull symbol.

"Right you are Rex" laughed another he had black hair with one red hair sticking out, brown eyes and peach skin. He was around the age of 16. He was wearing a green sweatshirt with trim of sky-ish whitish blue and a trim of dark blue for pockets and a line on his jacket arms, an orange shirt that has two parts sticking out of his jacket, Khaki shorts with lightning shapes line going down the seems, and brown gloves. He also wears green shoes with white socks. On his black belt was a lightning symbol

"Calm down Guys. We don't want to get too much attention" said another. He seems to be the most sane one of the three. He had long, silver hair which is tied into a ponytail with a clip and bangs that hang over his eyes. His eyes are a golden brown color.

"Sorry Tsubasa" said the one who was known as Rex. Tsubasa was wearing a sleeveless brown shirt with a blue trim around the shoulders that cuts diagonally above his navel. He also wears a pair of white loose-fitting trousers with brown boots and brown gloves that reach his wrists and a black belt with a eagle symbol

"C'mon Tsubasa, Rex. They would be waiting for us already" said the black-haired guy.

"Masamune wait up" yelled Rex and he and Tsubasa ran after him.

After awhile they reach an old Mansion, that was covered with vines and other plants. Suddenly three Figures jump from the Threes and began to attack Masamune, Rex and Tsubasa.

Rex pulled out his sword a golden handle with a skull on the bottom hanging from a chain kind of keychain, the blade is shiny sliver and has zigzags on it (Like Renji's in bleach) Tsubasa pulled out his too and began to counter attack one of the Attackers.

One of them was a 16-year-old with jet black hair and golden-brown eyes. He was wearing a white muscle shirt over it a black unbutton shirt, grey pants, black combat boots and a black belt with a eagle symbol, who had a sword in its beak. He was swinging his sword a Katana with a silver blade that has the word Pride carved in it and a green handle, at Masamune.

"C'mon Masamune, you can do better then this" yelled the Guy. Rex was fighting of a guy with tannish-peach skin with a golden dragon headwear. He has white hair with a red streak on it and he wears his coat as a cape. On his belt was a golden-red Dragon

"Yeah you too Rexie" the white-haired Guy said mockingly. The one who was fighting with Tsubasa had long dark hair with yellow highlights on the side. He has large, green eyes and fair skin. He was wearing over a red, white lined shirt is a high collared, white sleeveless coat with yellow fur trim. A pair of loose white pants end just above his ankles. On his arms is a pair of black, red and yellow fingerless gloves that come up to his elbows and pair of dark blue and gray Chinese martial art shoes. His Symbol was a giraffe on fire

"Blake, Ryuga, Da Shan. That enough" yelled a voice at the door of the Mansion. The voice belong to a black, short a slight messy haired Guy with green, big and round bauble-like eyes. He was wearing a nose stud and due to his clumsiness he had bandages on his hands. He was also wearing a tight, grey, V-neck muscle tee and black tracksuit pants. Occasionally, he'll cover himself up with a white hoodie. He wears a leather necklace with a few glass beads on it (worry beads). He wears white sneakers mostly but does seem to have an obsession with sneakers, sometimes sporting colorful or crazy patterned shoes. He had a puma symbol pinned on his black Belt

"Sorry Cole" Blake and Da Shan said but Ryuga just scoffed and went in the Mansion.

"So successful?" asked Cole.

"You bet" Masamune and Rex said proudly and toss five sacks of Gold towards Cole, who caught it.

"Great, Yuu said Dinner is ready in five minutes" informed Da Shan.

"Not when he eats it first" muttered Rex and Blake.

"Kenta and Dynamis would make sure he doesn't" said another voice and a 14-year old guy with black short, straight hair and orange eyes. His height was about 5' 8" and he had lightly tanned skin. He was wearing a black t-shirt, black pants, black fingerless gloves and grey sneakers. He had a smudged spiral pinned on his black belt

"Hey Keo" greeted Masamune, but Keo just gave a small nod.

**Time Skip; At dinner; Keo's pov:**

"So what are we waiting for?" asked Yuu impatient.

"We have to wait for Kyoya and his team to come, idiot" said Julian.

"Oh Yo-yo, Yuu sigh "Why did he had to bring Kage, Alec, Chris and Nile to some mission, when it's almost Dinner"

"Cause i'm the leader" growled a voice from the door. And 4 hooded figures step out of the shadows.

The fist one had dark purple hair that is spiked up kinda looks like zeo's hair, hazel eyes, he is light-skinned and has a scar running from his jaw to his color bone. He wears a purple t-shirt with a dark brown vest over it, has black jeans and has a brown belt and purple and black checkered vans. He had a fierce demonic looking Ghost with dark aura surrounding it symbol on his belt. He was around the age of 15

The second one was also 15. He had wild spiky blonde hair with bangs that hang over his eyes. He wore a white headband that keeps his bangs back. His eyes are emerald-green. He has a peach skin complexion. He is 5'6. He was wearing a grey long sleeve shirt, black sleeveless jacket, blue jeans and black high-tops. His Symbol was a fox with a moon behind it..

The Third was a 16-year old with tanned skin and brown hair with orange bangs that are complimented by matching extensions. Underneath his green eyes is orange face paint. He wears a long green shirt with yellow and black trim and light brown pants. He has a red band around his waist as well as a brown belt. He also wears a yellow and black coat and shoes. He wears black and yellow gloves on both hands and both have tan-colored bands further up his forearms, and he wears a pale yellow scarf. His symbol was the Horus Eye.

The Last guy, who was also owner of the voice had green hair spiked up and bangs covering his ocean-blue eyes, that was also tied in a ponytail. He was wearing a green jacket that looks ripped up, a black shirt that's ripped up to end above his belly button. He has dark brown gloves with brown pants and dark brown shoes. He apparently also has sharp teeth and huge eyes, with crucifix like scars under each of his eyes

"So what were you looking for Kyoya?" asked Bao.

"He wasn't looking for anything, actually but we found something really interesting" said Alec.

"And what?" asked Toby curious.

"A letter" Nile said simply.

"From the King of Aurum" Kage added. Everyone gasp or narrowed their eyes.

"What did he want?" asked Chris.

"Read for yourself!, Kyoya said and toss the letter on the table "I'm going to think about it" with that the green-haired leader left.

I took the letter and read out loud:

**Dear Phantom Thieves,**

**I, the King of Aurum need your help.**

**It has something to do with a group of Thieves in my land.**

**They are called the Black Roses.**

**Of course, you would get a huge reward if you mange to capture the Black Roses, alive.**

**If you take the task, come to my Kingdom, at Saturday the 20th of July.**

**That's in 2 days.**

**I hope you accept my request and take my invitation.**

**Yours sincerely,**

**King Rago Vulcan **

I scoffed. The Black Roses. Never heard of them.

"Who are they?" asked Reji.

"The Black Roses. Sound feminine, to me" said Dynamis.

"If you think about it. It does" Julian frowned.

"So you think. That the black Roses are a bunch of Girls?" asked Yuu. Ryuga began to laugh.

"Yeah, right! Like a bunch of Girls would cause a King that powerful, much trouble " Ryuga said.

"It can be possible" Toby said thinking hard about it.

"Well, Kyoya has to decide what we're gonna do about" Cole said thoughtfully.

"And if yes, we have to go tomorrow, said Nile "Cause Aurum would be a day travel by horse"

"And we only have 2 days" added Tsubasa.

**Kyoya's pov; in his room**

"The Black Roses, i thought "Where have i heard of that before" Suddenly i heard a knock.

"What?" i snapped and Cole came in.

"Kyoya, what are we gonna do?" asked Cole.

"We are going!, said Kyoya "Get the guys ready. We're living at sunrise!"

"Alright" Cole sighed and left.

"If it's true. I'll be seeing you again soon" Kyoya thought.

**Flashback**

It was a raining day in the Kingdom of Pandora. A nine-year old version of Kyoya was walking down an ally as he spotted a Girl same age sitting in the rain. She had black hair and toe most amazing black eyes he ever saw.

"Hey. what are you doing here" he asked the Girl.

"Mind you're own business, idiot" the Girl spat.

"It's not likely for a Girl to talk like that" Kyoya said. The Girl stood up and grab Kyoya by the Collar.

"No one asked you, she said "And i'm not a girl whose gonna sit and do what a man tells me. Do watch out because one day we will meet again and the only thing you'll be seeing would be a Black Rose" with that the Girl ran off.

**Flashback ends**

"I can't wait to see you again. My Black Rose" Kyoya smirked.

* * *

Me: Okay that was the introduction Chapter for the Phantom Thieves. Sorry if it was boring or anything. The next Chapter will be "Phantom Thieves and the King"

Phantom Thieves: C ya people

Me: Bye and please try not to Kill me.


	5. The Phantoms and the King

Me: Okay here i am again with chapter 4

Phantom Thieves: It's all about us...

King Rago: ...and me

Me: I'm surrounded by Thieves and a Idiot...i'm to young to die

Alec: Flame is a bit crazy today.

Cole: She doesn't own MFB or the OCs except her own.

Rex: R&R

Kage: Enjoy

* * *

**Saturday; At the King's palest; Kage's pov:**

Wow...this place is huge! We arrived at Aurum on time. And to stay unrecognized we were wearing our Phantom Masks. Three Guards were escorting us to the Throne room. Then we saw him...King Rago, somehow he looked like a female and i bet Cole and Rex had the same thought because both were holding a laugh.

"Ahh...you decided to come, said the King "Who is your Leader?" Cole as our second in command stepped forward, but the King just smirked.

"You think you can fool me, he said "The real Leader if you please!" Kyoya then step forward.

"I see you are familiar we the tricks of a thieve" Kyoya smirked under his mask.

"Yes i am" Rago said proudly.

"But you can't stop the Black Roses from stealing" Nile added and we began to laugh.

"Yes, the Black Roses, Rago said and toss the Black Rose with the note at Kyoya, who caught it. "Read it and you'll see want i mean"

Kyoya un folded the note and read out loud:

**Hey Sir Ladies-hair,**

**We are the Black Roses.**

**And when you read this we probably killed some of you guards and stole your Gold.**

**But don't worry, we're not planning on giving it back.**

**The Black Rose shall remember you, that we won't back down and that we're not scared of you.**

**Have i nice sleep, your Sissyness.**

**Yours sincerely,**

**The Black Roses.**

Okay know all of us were laughing even Ryuga.

"That was funny" Yuu said rolling on the floor and i was sure King Rago was as red as a blushing tomato. And Tomato's don't blush.

"So that your problem?, Kyoya asked "You are afraid of some...well annoying yet refined Brats?"

"ENOUGH!" King Rago yelled and everyone fell silent.

"These Thieves are dangerous" continued Rago.

"Well not more dangerous than a Phantom Thieve" Chris said.

"All right what are you gonna do?" asked King Rago.

"Wait! How high is the Reward?" asked Keo, who was leaning lazily on wall, poking his sword at a guard.

"First...leave my guards alone. Second what about this?" Rago suggested, pointing at a whole trunk full of Gold, Silver and other Jewelries.

"Wow!" Cole, Dan, Masamune, Zeo and Toby said, drooling at the amount.

"So do we have a deal, Rago asked "You bring me the Black Roses alive and you'll get the Gold" while holding his hand out at Kyoya. Kyoya looked at Nile and Cole who nodded.

"Alright, but no funny tricks or we're after your head" Kyoya treated and left followed by the rest of us.

**Same time at the market; Elizabeth's pov:**

Me, Hikari and Blaze were in the market. We were about to steal from a very greedy Apple seller.

"Okay operation Apple haunt starts" i said. Hikari creep to the seller and distracted him in any way she could. While me and Blaze where hanging upside down on a wooden bar, grabbing as much apples as we could.

Suddenly the seller lost his interest in Hikari and looked in our direction. He froze and that gave us time to run. Me and Blaze winked at him and pulled our self up to a roof of a Mansion. Not forgetting to leave a Black Rose behind.

"Someone stop the Black Roses!" the Man screamed and 16 guards came running at us.

"Time to move and fast" Blaze yelped. We ran and jump from roof to roof the Guards on our tail. Suddenly i heard Hikari screaming. I turned around and saw a gurad holding her foot. Hikari was trying to shake him of but he had a tight grip.

"You are coming with us" said the Guard. Luckily, due the black hoodie that we always wear on mission, he couldn't tell if you were Girls or not.

"Oh no you don't" Blaze yelled and took out her sword with sliver blade and a sliver handle that had a red ribbon tied around it and a ruby in the center. I did the same and took out mine, a long shiny spear with sapphires attached in its dark blue handle.

While Blaze sliced of the Guards hand, i was trying to fight back the rest.

"This is so disgusting" Hikari yelled and shook of the Hand on her foot, trying not to puke. She then pulled out her sword, a silver one with a curved blade and a gold hilt with rubies, sapphires, and diamonds in the hilt.

"Watch it" i yelled fighting of the Guard that was about to Kill Blaze.

"Thx Liz" Blaze said while dodging a sword.

"No Problem" i said. After awhile the guard were lying on the ground, dead of badly injured.

"Let's go" Hikari said not looking back...

**Back with the Phantom Thieves:**

"Kage, Masamune, Chris, Reji and Dan. Go built up the tents in the woods, ordered Kyoya. "Tsubasa, Yuki and Dynamis try to find as much information of the Black Roses and the Black Rose itself."

"The rest, do some training, Kyoya continued "We need to stay strong until we really know who or what we're facing."

**Back at the BR headquarters, Blaze's pov:**

As we entered our Headquarters. Crystal came running towards us.

"There you guys are, she said "Kiara called for a BR meeting, now"

"What's wrong?" i asked. But Crystal just shrugged

"I don't know. But it has something to do with what Taylor and Sierra found out" she said, while walking into our meeting room. Me, Hikari and Elizabeth followed her.

There i sat in my respective Chair with my Symbol on it, next to Daphne and Hikaru.

"Alright, Taylor, Sierra. Tell them the new threat" Kiara said, her voice colder than ever.

"We were spying on the King and heard a Conversation with a group called Phantom Thieves" started Taylor.

"It was about haunting us down and bringing us to the King, ALIVE" Sierra added.

"The King promised them a high amount on Gold if they success" finished Taylor. Everyone fell in silent. Until Elyana spoke up.

"What are we gonna do know" she asked.

"We're going to continue what we've started, Kiara said " No one is going to take down the Black Roses. We will continue, but take it easier. No one-man missions anymore. Always in a group of min. 3. Hikaru, Madoka and Alana. Find out more about the Phantom Thieves. I want to know everything. Nadia, you are in charge of making sure those Thieves won't find the Headquarter. Everyone else do what they have always done. Meeting over!" with that Kiara stood up and left.

**In Kiara's room:**

"Who ever you are, Phantom Thieves. We are going to haunt you down first" Kiara said to herself, while looking at the Black Rose. A childhood memory pop up in her head.

**Flashback:**

A 9-year old version of Kiara was sitting in the rain looking at the woods of the Kingdom Pandora until an arrogant male voice said.

Hey. what are you doing here" the voice asked

"Mind you're own business, idiot" Kiara spat

"It's not likely for a Girl to talk like that" the green-haired boy with ocean-blue eyes said. Kiara then stood up and grab Kyoya by the Collar.

"No one asked you, she said "And i'm not a girl whose gonna sit and do what a man tells me. Do watch out because one day we will meet again and the only thing you'll be seeing would be a Black Rose" with that Kiara ran off.

"A Phantom will be haunting you" the boy called after her.

**Flashback ends**

"So it's you Phantom, interesting!" Kiara smirked.

* * *

Me: Wow...looks like Kiara and Kyoya know who they are facing. Will this turn out good or not? I'm not so sure about it?

Kyoya: You're the author, idiot. You should know!

Me: And i can still write the Yaoi fic you know. *smirks*

Kyoya: No anything but not that...

Kiara: pathetic...

Black Roses: Bye and till next time..

Phantom Thieves: PHANTOM THIEVES RULE!

Everyone: what!

Phantom Thieves: C YA DUDES AND DUDETTES LATER!

Me: Bye and don't hate or kill me if i'm driving you crazy with my surprises...


	6. Phantom and Rose

Me: I'm back and in Chapter 5 a Black Rose will meet a Phantom Thieve without knowing

Phantom's and Roses: Who?

Me: R&R

* * *

Well, isn't this interesting. The Phantom's and the Roses are so much alike. They don't even know, how alike they are...Let's see how the Roses are doing...

* * *

**With the Black Roses:**

"And?" asked Kiara curiously.

"The Phantom Thieves are all guys. They lived in the Kingdom of Pandora" informed Alana.

"What else?" asked Nadia.

"There isn't anything else about them" Hikaru stated.

"How's the security system doin" Kiara asked Nadia.

"Cecilia, Gin, Daphne and Ninel are patrolling West. Neptune, Aurora, Taylor and Kuri, East. Elizabeth, Hikari, Blaze and Yamada South. Taiyoo, Crystal, Alexis and Elissa, North" informed the blunette

"Good. Elyana where are you going" asked Kiara, who spotted Elyana leaving for the entrance.

"To the market. If we are gonna stay low. Then we have to act like normal people" Elyana answered waving a bag with gold. Kiara nodded.

"Very good. But take care, okay" Nadia said with a hint of worry in her eyes.

"I will" Elyana said and left.

"She has earned more responsibility then a 11-year old could ever get" Alana sighed.

"I haven't regret anything" Kiara said coolly.

* * *

Oh my, Kiara still has her cold barrier around her. Well let's see what the Phantom's are up too...

* * *

**With the Phantom Thieves:**

"Found anything" Kyoya asked.

"Not about the Black Roses, but the Black Rose itself holds many meanings" answered Yuki.

"And?" Cole asked.

"The Black Rose means hatred, death, rebirth, hope and courage" Dynamis said.

"But a black rose is also rare and unique, said Tsubasa "And it does sound really feminine"

"So the possibility that the Black Roses are Girls is possible" asked Cole. And the silver-haired thieve nodded.

"So it practically, could be any girl in this Kingdom who isn't Noble" stated Yuki.

"And by the Age of 14-17" added Dynamis

"Alright, Yuu!" Kyoya said calling out for Yuu. The 11-year old Boy came running followed by Kenta.

"Yes...Yo-yo" Yuu said happily.

"I want you to go to the Market, and do a little spying, Kyoya said ignoring, how Yuu called him "Mostly on Girls by the age of 14-17. If there's something suspicious about them, inform us" Yuu saluted and dashed out of the Tent.

* * *

Oh a Black Rose going to the Market and a Phantom Thieve doing some Spying. Hope this ends well...Let's see...

* * *

**At the Market, Elyana's pov:**

Wow, the market is so huge!

"Apples...apples young girl?" asked a woman. Behind her i saw two little Kids, who seemed really sick.

"No...thank you...but keep this and by your Kids something healthy" i said giving the woman a handful Gold.

"Thank you...you're as kind as the Black Roses" she said her eyes filled with great fullness and i just smiled and walked by. Until a bumped into someone.

"Oh i'm so sorry" said a male voice. I looked up and saw a boy around my age with light skin and distinctive facial features. He has fluffy yellow/ orange hair that bangs over his forehead. Also he has dark green eyes filled with joy. He was wearing whit shirt and blue pants, that reaches his knees. He had also a pair of with shoes on.

"No it's okay" i said and he help me up.

"I'm Yuu, btw" he said in a friendly tone.

"I'm Elyana" i introduced.

**Yuu's pov:**

I was walking around the Market, when i bumped into a Girl around my age with dark skin and fiery red eyes. Her dark brown hair is in a high ponytail with two curls framing her face. She was wearing a fiery red T-shirt with a cartoon cake in the center and matching knee-length shorts. Over her shirt is a short-sleeved orange jacket with a toy monkey attached to the hoodie. She also has orange and yellow ballet shoes and around her neck was a golden necklace.

"No it's okay" she said and i help her up.

"I'm Yuu, btw" i said in a friendly tone.

"I'm Elyana" she introduced.

"Elyana, that's a beautiful name" i said, which made her giggle.

"Why thank you" she said politely.

"Elyana. There you are?" said a female voice. It belong to a girl who was nearly 6ft with Tanned. She has somewhat of an hourglass figure and long legs. She also has Deep dark blue waist length hair and deep blue eyes that match her hair color. She has a long gash on her left forearm from her elbow to her wrist. She also has a tattoo on her wrist that says "unbreakable". She was wearing a purple tank top underneath a black cropped tank top with a purple smiley face. Along with denim jean rolled up capris and purple flip-flops

"Oh hey Gin" Elyana said.

"It's late and Aurora can't cook by herself" the Girl known as Gin said and Elyana nodded.

"Well it was nice meeting you, Yuu" Elyana said and walked of with Gin.

**At the woods; Gin's pov:**

"Elyana, how much did you tell him" i asked.

"Gin, don't worry i would never tell anyone, that i'm a black rose." Elyana said.

"Alright. You shouldn't trust anyone that's not a black rose so quickly, okay. People would do a lot for a reward" i said.

"What do you mean?" Elyana asked confused and a showed her a wanted poster i found a while ago.

It said:

**Wanted:**

**The Black Roses**

**any information or the where about's of the Black Roses will be highly reward.**

Then there was a picture of the Black Roses, Kiara left for the King. It was a special one, in the middle was a heart-shaped diamond. There was only two of this kind. One was with Kiara and this was special for the King.

"He really want's us dead right? Elyana asked worried.

"Yes he does. But we should never forget, who we are and never let the King get away with what he did to all of us." i said. And Elyana nodded as if she understood...

* * *

Me: Okay that's all for today...i'm a bit lazy, today. But i'll need a little background info from the OCs owners one why they joined the Black Roses or the Phantom Thieves. Please PM me as soon as possible. Thank you


	7. Elyana's past

Me: Heyhey People, i'm back and Chapter 6 would contain a past of a Black Rose or a Phantom Thieve

Cecilia: You've been warned. Flame won't take the risk if you cry or not

Blaze: She also doesn't own MFB, the OCs except her own and i think Tacos...

Alec: R&R

* * *

**With King Rago:**

The King was looking at the Black Rose that was given to him a few days ago, when the Black Roses stole most of his Gold. The black rose was rare, due to the fact that it also had a heart-shaped Diamond in the center. It was almost magical. But he wasn't amused by the sight of the rose, in fact he was thinking deeply.

"Who are you? Who is your Leader" he asked to himself, searching for some clues in the unique and rare Rose.

"Your Highness, the Phantom Thieves found out something" said Doji, who just came in.

"Send them in" Rago said lazily. At that moment Tsubasa burst in, companied by Yuu, Masamune, Julian and Kage.

"Well?" asked the King. And Tsubasa was the first, who spoke.

"We haven't found much about the Black Roses, but we guess that, you were facing female thieves." He said.

"Around the age of 14-17" added Masamune.

"That's all?" asked the King.

"We're afraid so. We're also taking a good guess, that they already know about us and haunting them down" Julian said and King Rago was speechless.

"That would also be the reason why, there isn't any crime in the past 2 days." Yuu added.

"So you mean they know about you?" asked King Rago.

"We're not sure it's just a guess" Kage said.

"And i hope for you it isn't true" Rago spat, waving his hand at them, giving them the sign that they could leave. All 5 Phantom's nodded and left.

"FUCK!" the King shouted throwing the fruit basket at a random wall.

"If they ever find out about me. It would be a disaster, Rago whispered under his breath "Doji how long is it, when the Princess disappeared?"

"At the 15th of July, 7 years ago" Doji answered slight terrified.

"Exactly a year after the Black Roses was created." thought Rago.

"We were actually meant to kill her and her parents, but she got away" Doji informed.

"And she might still have the Pendant of the Kings" Rago thought loud.

"How old would she be now?" asked Doji curious.

"She would be 16 i guess" Rago answered, which made Doji gasp.

"Your Highness it's only a matter of a year until the Pendant would show the real Heir of Aurum." Doji said.

"And the people know about the Legend of the Lioness Pendant, Rago almost screamed "It all fits together. The Black Roses. The Princess. Both have something to do with the 15th of July, 7 years ago. Which was also the day i killed my Brother and his wife.

"But it can't be...that someone of the Black Roses would be the Princess herself" Doji's eyes widen as he realized the new threat.

"I don't know Doji. That's for the Phantom's to find out. But we have to be careful" Rago warned. _If my theory is true! I would lose everything._

* * *

Uh-oh, i smell trouble on our Heroines paths. Looks like Rago knows...Well let's see how they are doing know...

* * *

**With the Black Rose:**

Everything was silent at the Headquarter. All Girls were sleeping peacefully. Well almost...

"No Father...stop it" screamed Elyana in her sleep. The 11-year old Girl was dreaming about her past.

**In her dreams:**

"Elyana we have to get out of here" said a woman, who seemed to be Elyana's mother. Both female's were badly beaten. And both were covered in blood and bruises.

"Mummy i'm scared" the 3-year old said.

"Don't worry my sweet i'm here for you" the woman said and carried her daughter and ran for her life. Suddenly the woman heard a harsh voice following her.

"Come back here you bitch" a male voice yelled and caught up to the woman. He held her by the wrist and took out a knife.

"No leave me alone" the woman yelled. But the man was laughing drunkenly and began beaten the woman up until, she fell dead to the ground. The Man turned around to his daughter and pick her up.

_7 years later:_

The once 3-year old Elyana was 10. She ran away after her father was a drunk and beat his daughter badly.

"I have to get away from him" Elyana told herself. She keep on running until she bumped into a 13-year-old Girl with rust colored hair and pale-blue eyes. Then Elyana screamed.

**Back to reality:**

Elyana woke up sweating, from her nightmare as her door burst open.

"Elyana...what's wrong?" said a voice, who belonged to Daphne.

"I-i-i..." Elyana stuttered, tears forming in her eyes.

"Oh Elyana" Daphne sighed as she understood what was going on with her brown-haired sister-like friend. The Rust-haired girl walked towards Elyana and pulled her into a hug.

"It's okay Elya. I'm here" Daphne whispered, stroking her friends hair. But they were more than friends. Daphne was like an older sister to Elyana.

"I-i-i hate it" the 11-year old said. And Daphne understood. It was still fresh in Elyana's mind.

"Don't worry...we are all here for you. We are sisters and sisters stands together" Daphne said.

"Thanks...from all my sisters...You're defiantly my favorite " Elyana said with a smile...

* * *

Me: Man i cried when i wrote this...the others past will be shown in the next few Chapters. So for those who haven't send their OCs pasts. SEND THEM, PLEASE!

Cole: I don't think Flame owns Tacos

Me: I never said i did...

Neptune: C ya later and stay awesome...


	8. Gin's past and the Vow

Me: Heyhey People, i'm back with chapter 7

Alana: You've been warned. Flame won't take the risk if you cry or not

Kuri: She also doesn't own MFB and the OCs except her own

Nadia: R&R

* * *

**With the Black Roses; Nadia's pov:**

"C'mon Crystal, you can do better" i told my blonde-haired friend, pointing my sword with its very sharp and shiny icy blue blade that has designs of musical notes and waves. The handle was brown and had a midnight blue ribbon on it, at Crystal, who was on the Floor. While Kiara was on patrol, with Kuri, Hikari and Taiyoo. Me and the others were training.

"Alright, if you say so" Crystal said and spun around, making me fall. Now it was her turn, who pointed her sword at me. The sword is more like a rapier. The Blade was thin, light and sharp. It had a snowflake design at the edge of the blade.

"You've learned" i said proud.

"Had a great mentor" she replied.

"Hiya" i heard Gin yelling from across the room. By the sound of that she had mange to flip Elizabeth over, who stood up instantly and was now counter attacking Gin. But the blunette showed no sign of giving up, she just send punches and kicks twice as hard.

"Do you think Gin is taking it to far?" asked Crystal looking worried.

"No. She knows when it's enough" i told Crystal, but still keeping an eye on Gin.

"If you say so" Crystal sighed and went on to train with Elissa.

"Oh Gin" Nadia sighed. She knew want Gin had been through, even thought it's been years.

Gin was stuck in a hellish orphanage since she could remember. She had no memory of her parents and the only clue of their existence was and is a silver locket with a picture of both holding hands. The orphanage was beaten down and the people who ran the place couldn't care less if the children died right there and then. They were beaten harshly for the simplest things such as slapping someone's arm. Gin was always the oldest one there, no one ever wanted to take her as an adopted child. One day she had been fed up with the treatment so the took a kitchen knife and stabbed the head staff in the chest before running away. On the streets she met me, Kiara, Sierra and Madoka, the former Black Roses and we took her under our wing. Kiara trained her day in and day out, vengeance being the one thing driving her. Gin has learned to share our hatred and it became hers too.

Suddenly i snapped out of my thoughts as Gin ran past me.

"What happened" i asked.

"She kinda fell in her vengeance state" said Elizabeth rubbing one of her shoulders.

"It was creepy." Elyana frowned.

"Yeah reminded me of Kiara" added Alana, who block the attack from Taylor's sword, an ice sword with an ice blue rose design with her own, a bluish-green Katana with an oak tree carved in it.

"Well Kiara was the one, who trained Gin" Taylor stated.

"I'm gonna go check on her" i told the others and ran after Gin, knowing that the only place every black Rose would find peace, is the Garden of darkness.

**At the garden of Darkness:**

The Garden of darkness was actually a garden full of Black Roses, that was planted by the former Black Roses. Elyana, Aurora, Crystal and Sierra where the ones who kept this garden, to its full beauty.

Gin sat down on a bench that was surrounded by roses bushes.

"I'm a Black Rose. Strong and proud to be rare and unique." Gin whispered a part of the Black Roses vow.

"We all are" a voice said behind her. Gin turned around and saw Nadia, walking over to sit next to her on the bench.

"Hey" Gin said.

"Hey" Nadia smiled.

"We are sisters in bound with a Black Rose. We stand together till death. We fight for right and defeat our Foe's. " both Girls said in unison repeating another part of the Black Rose vow.

* * *

Narrator: Man, my job as a narrator isn't easy. I'm crying here...this is just sooo sweet

Me: Stop cooing and get back to work

Narrator: Meanie...let's just move on and see what the Phantom's are doing... *sniffs*...

* * *

**With the Phantom Thieves**

Swords were clashing. Looks like the Phantoms are also training.

"Get ready, Blake" said Cole.

"I was born ready." Blake said as he swung his sword at Cole, who block it with his own. A thick, silver blade with puma engravings up the blade. The handle is black with emeralds encrusted on it.

"Don't take this to personal, okay buddy" Cole smirked.

"What?" asked Blake confused as Cole dived under him and threw Blake to the ground.

"You're on dude" Blake said as he charged at Cole. In that moment a Nile, Dynamis and Chris returned from their Patrol. Both teens stopped.

"So?" asked Cole.

"Nothing, but we found this" Dynamis said giving Cole a poster. Blake read over Cole's shoulder out loud:

**Summer Festival:**

**at the 1st of August.**

**For the King's Birthday**

"So the King is throwing a party?" Cole thought out loud.

"Do you think the Black Roses would come too?" asked Chris.

"Possible...i mean there's a lot to steal" Nile said.

"We should show this Kyoya" suggested Chris.

"Yeah, we should" said Cole.

* * *

Narrator: dun dun dun dun

Me: Your not Darth Vader okay?

Narrator: fine...But i tell you this doesn't hold anything good...

* * *

**With the Black Roses; Kiara's pov:**

"A festival, huh?" i scoffed.

"Are we going" asked Taiyoo.

"Yes, we are. But as normal citizens. There's a fat chance that the Phantom Thieves would know we are going" i told her.

"Oh and not to blow our cover" Hikari understood.

"Watch out Phantom..." Kiara whispered to herself...

* * *

Me: Okay...find out more the next chapter...c ya Party People

Kage: Bye...

BTW here's the Vow:

**A Member:**

I vow to be a Black Rose.

To train with my Sisters

respect them in any kind.

Fight for right and defeat Evil

Share their hatred and sorrow

I'm a Black Rose

Strong and Proud

To be unique and rare

in any kind.

**All:**

We are the Black Roses

Sisters in bound with Darkness

We fight for good and defeat our Foe's

We stand together till death

forever and ever...


	9. Memories awoken part 1

Me: Here's Chapter 8

And thanks for understanding on why i'm quitting on Spy High.

You guys are just awesome

But you guys will get to see the story in fallenbey's account, since i'm giving it to her, thx Dude

And most of you thought: WTF? Rago is throwing a Party, right? Well read and find out more

*silent*

Me: Oh no one here to do the Disclaimer.

Narrator: They are all getting ready...

Me: Oh. then you can do it...*leaves*

Narrator: Okay while Flame is getting a Taco...she doesn't own anything but her OCs and the Idea

* * *

**With the Black Roses:**

Well...all the Members of the Black Roses are getting ready for the Festival. Kiara was discussing the groups with Nadia and the other Black Rose Eldest.

"So we will have the Groups Ruby, Sapphire, Emerald, Diamond and Amethyst" suggested Nadia.

"Alright, Nadia you will take Sapphire with Elizabeth, Ninel, Taiyoo and Daphne. Gin you are in charge of Diamond with Elyana, Elissa, Kuri and Blaze" said Kiara both Black Rose Eldest nodded.

"Crystal your group is Amethyst with Alana, Madoka, Hikaru and Taylor. Yamada you are in charge of Emerald with Hikari, Neptune, and Aurora. And i'll take Ruby with Alexis, Cecilia and Sierra." Kiara continued and the others nodded.

"Alright, Girls time to get ready" said Crystal. All nodded and left the meeting room.

**At the Entrance; Gin's pov:**

I told the Girls that were in my group everything and we were all standing at the entrance. I was wearing purple strapless knee-length dress with gold leopard spots with a gold belt that wraps around my waist along with gold pumps, a gold headband with a giant bow on top of it (similar to Rin Kagamine's from vocaloid), gold gloves that reach my wrists and my silver locket.

Elyana was skipping around. She was wearing a thick strapped dress that reaches her knees. The bodice is red with an ash grey bow on the left strap. The skirt's top layer is red with yellow-orange frills under the top layer. She wears a black jacket over it that reaches her waist and black and red ballet flats.

While Elissa was trying to calm her down. She was wearing a lavender-purple dress, that reaches her ankles. She was also wearing a sky-blue belt and a pair of sky-blue flats.

And Kuri and Blaze were leaning on the wall. Their arms folded in boredom. Kuri was wearing a silk red strapless gown that almost touches to the ground. The gown has a bareback that reaches to half of her upper body. A black belt strapped to her hips that is encrusted with silver crystals. The bottom hem of the red dress separates to a 'v' shape and underneath it has white silk cloth covering her legs. There are swirls on the right side of the hip to the bottom left of the dress. The swirls are encrusted with silver crystals. The dress fits itself to her hourglass body figure. She wears several white and red bracelets on her left hand. Wears pointed white flats with several leg straps tied to her ankles.

Blaze was wearing a red strapless dress with a black waist scarf with red heels and two bracelets on her left revealing her scars and her hair was in a bun.

"Elyana, please slow down" Elissa said tired.

"Sorry Lissa, but i can't wait to kick some but" Elyana said while imitating a boxer.

"Elyana. Kiara said we have to act normal" Kuri said slight annoyed.

"Are we even normal" Elyana smirked.

"She's got a point" Blaze stated

"I know i do" Elyana said and i chuckled. _She's a little sunshine._

"We're leaving" said Nadia who was followed by the others except for Kiara.

"Where's Kiara?" asked Blaze.

"She'll follow, soon" Elizabeth said.

"Okay everyone in their respective group. Alexis you are in charge until Kiara comes" Nadia demanded and Alexis nodded.

* * *

Narrator: So are heroines made there way without Kiara...

Me: Just get to the point, idiot

Narrator: Why am i doing this again...well let's see what the Phantoms are doing...

* * *

**With the Phantom Thieves:**

"God i hate this" yelled Cole. He was struggling in his tux and most of the others as well.

"Why did it have to be something formal?" complained Yuu, trying to loosen his tie.

"How knows" Kage growled.

"Could you guys stop complaining, growled a voice, that belong to Kyoya "And remember, no stealing..." with that he left.

* * *

Narrator: Hehehe...looks like the Phantoms have a little problem...well let's party

* * *

**At the Festival**

The Festival was hold in the great Ball Room of Melody. Everything was well decorated.

**Nadia's pov:**

I was walking with my Group around the buffet area. Suddenly i saw i guy with blonde hair, that seemed really familiar to me. And a childhood memory i had long forgotten appeared in my head.

**Flashback:**

"Hey are you okay?" asked a little boy with blonde spiked up hair and light-purple eyes asked.

"I don't know" little Nadia said.

"What's you name" the boy asked.

"I-i-think Nadia. I'm not sure" Nadia said looking terrified at the Boy.

**Flashback ends**

"It can't be" i said, my eyes wided as i realized who the boy must be.

"You" i heard Elizabeth growling. I followed her gaze and it was on a Boy with blonde, straight hair that reaches his shoulders.

**Elizabeth's pov:**

"You" i growled looking at the guy i hated the most.

**Flashback:**

A boy with straight blond hair was kissing a Girl.

The younger Elizabeth had to watch her first Love fall for a popular Girl.

"I'll never forgive you, Julian, she whispered, her hand balled into fist "I hate you"

**Flashback ends**

"Liz, are you okay" i heard Nadia asking.

"Yes i am" i said and stormed off...

* * *

Me: Okay cliffhanger...*hides*

Alexis: Who are you hiding from?

Me: Basically everyone who hates me for the cliffhangers...Stay awesome people


	10. Memories awoken part 2

Me: Hey People

Elyana and Yuu: CHAPTER 9 IS UP!

Me: well after literally breaking my virtual ears...i..

Yuu: Flamey doesn't own anything, to bad

Elyana: But she does own the idea and her OCs

Me: Thank you...I forgot to add that it's a Masked Festival. So they are wearing masks in their symbol...R&R

* * *

**At the Palest Gates:**

"So you think i'm not allowed to celebrate the Kings Birthday with him" asked a mysterious figure under a dark hood. She took out a sword and stab both guards in the chest. Then she slowly walked in the Palest.

**In the Ballroom of Melody; **

Kiara, Nadia, Ninel, Crystal and Aurora were standing near the entrance. watching over their teammates.

Aurora was wearing a flowing, knee-length silk white dress with a layer of pink glittery fabric under. It's strapless, has a sweetheart neckline, and has a little sparkle along the bottom hem. She has a pink diamond heart bracelet, a necklace with a pink diamond heart with matching earrings, and white ribbon heels. Her hair is let down and curled into ringlets with some white lilies and crystals woven in.

Ninel was wearing a strapless black and yellow sparkly dress that reaches an inch above her knees with a long black and yellow ruffled mullet skirt attached to the dress, making it a high-low dress . Ninel was also wearing a pair of white peep toe pumps with four-inch heels. Her jewelry consists of a silver pendant has a yellow diamond and onyx layered heart (outer layer is onyx and the inner layer is yellow diamond) around her neck and a silver bracelet with the same heart on her right wrist. She was also wearing a pair of yellow diamond and white diamond chandelier earrings.

Crystal was wearing a detailed white gown. The bodice has a square collar and is trimmed with light blue crisscrossing braid and butterfly shapes where the lines meet. There is a lace trim above her chest. She has three-quarter length sleeves that end just below her elbow. The sleeves have three layers of sheer, white, ruffled material and a white bow below the elbow. The skirt is full and she wears white stockings and light blue heeled shoes. Her hair is half up and half down.

Nadia dress was a sky blue half smooth, half ruffled dress with amethyst ruffled lining. Her hair is loose, somewhat smooth with a blue barrette in it. She wears translucent blue gloves up to her elbows

Kiara's hair was down and it flowed neatly down her shoulders. She was wearing a red, silk, knee-length cocktail dress with gold and black swirls on the bodice. She had her black belt slung around her waist and she was also wearing a red fingerless gloves and a pair of black flats.

_This place seems so familiar. What's going on here? Why do i feel like i belong here?, Kiara thought. _Then another memory came in her mind

**Flashback:**

"I'm gonna get you, my princess" said a man with chocolate-brown hair and black eyes, running after a 5-year old black-haired girl.

"No you're not" the little girl giggled.

"Kiara, i have something for you" called a young woman with black hair and amethyst eyes.

"Coming mummy" Kiara said and ran to her mother, who was holding a box.

"Kiara, this is from your aunt. She couldn't make it to your birthday" said the woman.

"It's okay Mummy. Auntie had her reasons" Kiara said, as she opened the box. It revealed a black Rose with a heart-shaped diamond and a little card.

"Read the card, Melody" said the Man softly, kissing his wife and daughter on the forehead.

Melody read out loud:

**To my little Destiny:**

**As pure as this Rose**** in the night filled Sky**

**As pure as a Black Rose in your soul**

**Believe in yourself**

******Your Heart will ****never lie **

**I'm not great in Poetic, but the rose shall remind you on who you are. **

**Happy Birthday my Sweet**

**Yours sincerely,**

**Aunt Evelyn **

Little Kiara giggled.

"As pure as the Black Rose is my soul " Kiara said and smiled

**Flashback ends**

* * *

Narrator: This is just sweet *sniffs* on with the Phantoms

* * *

**Rex's pov:**

"Man i hate this" i yelled. I was wearing a white tuxedo with black shoes.

"You're not the only one" Masamune said. He was wearing a green tuxedo wth black shoes and a yellow tie

Then i heard a girlish chuckle. I turned around and saw two girls.

One had waistlenth brown hair and hazel eyes. She was wearing a navy blue dress that stops above the knees, black tights, and blue sandals. She was also wearing a gold locket.

The other one had pale blue eyes and rust-colored hair. She was wearing a pale blue tin-strapped dress with a sunflower on the right strap and white flats.

"Well hello ladies" i said flirting. The pale-blue eyed rolled her eyes, while the other was talking to Masamune. _Wow! New record for Masamune!_

"So your name is?" i asked.

"The Victory" she said.

"I beautiful name, Daphne" i said already knowing.

"Clever" she smirked. "And you are?"

"Rex, my lady" i said and bowed, which cause her to laugh._ So this party isn't that boring! And the black roses won't show up!_

* * *

Me: Little did they know...that was part 2 of 5

Kage: c ya next chapter, my friends


	11. Memories awoken part 3

Me: Hey i'm back with Chapter 10 for the whole story and part 3 out of 5 for Memories awoken

And to make this clear, neither the Phantoms nor the Roses know that it's them. A few of the Phantoms or Roses knew each other before the groups were even created.

So i hope i'm not making you (more) confused.

Mysterious Woman: Flame doesn't own anything but her OCs and the Idea.

Yamada: Who's that?

Me: You'll...well...the readers will find out in part 5.

Aurora: Read, Review and Enjoy

* * *

Narrator: Okay well we always started with the Roses, so let's begin with the Phantoms this Chapter...

* * *

**With the Phantoms; Kage's pov:**

I don't understand why Kyoya is making such a fuss out of it, the Roses aren't even here.

"Kyoya is and will always be Kyoya" Alec said as if he read my mind.

"Dude, seriously! That's just creepy" i said. I'm wearing a red dress shirt, black tie, a white waist coat, white slacks and black dress shoes. Alec next to me was wearing a nice purple dress up shirt with nice black slacks and black shoes.

"One of my specialties" Alec smirked. But in a way you could tell he hadn't get rid of his past yet.

Alec was five he and his sister were orphans and had to steal to live, but one day when he was six a nobleman liked his sister a lot and she liked him as well and she abandoned Alec in the streets. Knowing he was abandoned he start to steal even more than before especially from the nobles. Even though his sister abandoned him he doesn't hate woman at all but tends to dislike a lot of noblemen. A few month ago Alec stole a very precious Diamond pendant, that we were about to steal and Kyoya took interest in him because he didn't let any of the guards even notice him do he takes him in.

"Guys we are supposed to watch out" said Cole who came with Yuki, Nile, Keo, Bao and Blake. Cole was wearing a black tux with a green bow tie and emerald cufflinks.

"All thought we're wasting our time" Bao scoffed.

"He's right. Instead of doing something. We've walked around for ages and not even a clue of the Roses" Nile stated.

"At least Zeo and Toby are having fun" said Blake, who was wearing a black tux with a red tie and pointing at Zeo and Toby, who were dancing with a platinum blonde-haired Girl with blue eyes and a violet haired one with emerald eyes.

**Cole's pov:**

"They are supposed to be working" Bao said.

"Let them...the roses aren't here. So where's the point" i said and tapped a lavender-haired girl on the shoulders. As she turned around her coral-blue eyes were surprised. She was wearing a sky-blue faded Hi-low dress with a lavender purple belt and sky-blue flats.

"Hi" she said in a casual tone.

"Hey beautiful, i'm Cole and you are?" i said.

"Alana" she answered.

"So wanna dance, Alana" i asked. She looked at a girl with coral-blue hair and lavender eyes, who was talking casually with Keo.

"I guess so" she said. And we started to dance. I looked over to the others and spotted Kage talking to a maroon haired Girl with turquoise eyes and Blake with ruby-red eyed Girl. Yuki was dancing with a blunette with lightning blue eyes. She was wearing a short light blue gown over it a blue stared jacket, blue heels and an army blue bracelet. And Alec was talking to a Girl with light blue hair and amethyst purple eyes.

"Hey earth to Cole? Please respond!" i heard Alana saying.

"W-what?" i asked confused.

"You're funny you know" she laughed, then frowned "Something bothering you?" _I lot is bothering me! But i can't tell that to a complete stranger, that I've only known for five minutes! There's a lot bothering me! My Past, the Black Roses, being second in command..._

I grew up poor and my father tried hard to provide for me but fell ill so my father became bed bound and i had to look after him. I never knew my mother. When my father got sicker and we didn't have enough money to get him the medical attention he needed, he died. So i vowed to never be poor again and began stealing as a way of trying to set myself up. I wanted to make my father proud but i was alone. I tried to steal from Kyoya one day and Kyoya lashed out at me. I explained my story and Kyoya decided to recruit me to the Phantom Thieves and train me. I stayed with the Phantom Thieves, as i finally felt like i had a family again. _But that's something she won't understand. A Thieve will be never understood._

"I'm sorry Alana, but that's nothing of your concern" i said, ready for an outburst. But she just smiled.

"I understand and it's okay if you don't want to tell me" she said and was about to leave, when i hold her back.

"Wait! Alana, do you know something about the Black Roses" i asked awaiting a terrified face or something but surely not a warm smile.

"No Cole, i don't. Not personally, but who does?" she said "No one knows about them, but to make this clear. They've never done anything wrong" with that she left.

"They've never done anything wrong" i whispered. Alana knew more, then she wanted to tell me.

**Kyoya's pov:**

Something in me wanted to go to the highest Balcony of the Palest. Like if there's something awaiting me. As i reach it i saw a figure standing in the rain. I couldn't see its face, cause it was covered by a dark hood.

"I've waited for you" said the figure and it was a woman. An old one.

"Oh really?" i asked. The woman turned around.

"You have been chosen my Boy" said the woman.

"Chosen for what" i said growing impatient.

"Everything to its order. When the time comes you will know" the Woman said and vanished, but left a sword with a note one it. I grab it and looked at it. The Blade was silver and the word "Destiny" was carved in it, the handle was green with a golden Lion. Then i read the note:

**Your Destiny awaits, young Phantom Leader**

* * *

Me: DUN DUN DUUUUUUN...!

Bao: You're totally Wacko...

Me: I know...find out more next chapter

Everyone else: C ya People of Awesomness


	12. Memories awoken part 4

Me: I'm back with Chapter 11 for the whole story and part 4 out of 5 for Memories awoken. Neptune disclaimer, please!

Neptune: Alright! Flame doesn't own MFB or the OCs apart from her own.

Elizabeth: R&R

* * *

Narrator: Alright! We have found out, that Kyoya has a destiny to fulfill. So let's see what the other phantoms are doing...

* * *

**Julian's pov:**

I was standing in a corner, staring at a Girl with waist-length shiny dark blue hair which is slightly wavy at the ends and dark-blue eyes. She was wearing a long off shoulder dress that reaches her feet. It's dark blue which matches her hair perfectly. It's upper part is a heart shape with a pearl lining in boarder and the lower part is plain. She was also wearing dark blue high heels, big silver earrings, a silver choker around her neck and white long elbow-length gloves.

In a way she seemed familiar to me. But i can't come up with it. I looked over to wear Nile was standing. He was having a conversation with a ravenette. She was wearing an emerald-green, strapless, floor-length dress with matching high heels and handbag, a pair of ruby-red earrings, gold bracelets on both wrists, and a topaz blue necklace with a bey charm on it.

"Hey Julian!" i heard someone saying and saw Kenta

"Hey Kenta" i said.

"So have you seen anything unnatural?" Kenta asked not looking away from a chocolate-brown haired girl with amethyst eyes. She was wearing a blue knee-length cocktail dress with white floral designs at the bottom, white flats, a fingerless blue glove on the left hand and a baby-blue and a white belt on her waist.

"No, you?" i asked back.

"Yeah...well i'm not sure. But you see that Brunette" he said pointing at the Girl he was staring at and i nodded "Her name is Sierra. I asked her about the Black Roses and she told me she doesn't know anything, but she also said the Black Roses aren't doing anything wrong"

"That's defiantly strange" i said and thought about it. "But it can also mean that she supports the Black Roses, even though she doesn't know about them"

"Hmm...i haven't thought about it that way" Kenta sighed in relief.

"You know the way the Black Roses act. It kinda remind me of Robin Hood" said Yuu out of nowhere.

"God! Yuu...don't scare me like that" i said.

**Nile's pov:**

"What's up with Kyoya?" asked Keo.

"Beats me" i said.

"He's been like that since he got back" said Cole.

"Yuu is right in someway" said Zeo all of a sudden.

"What?" i asked.

"The Black Roses! Zeo and i where in the Village this morning. We asked the Villagers and they have said, that the Black Roses always give them money and food together with a black rose" Toby answered.

"So that's what Alana meant by the Black Roses haven't done anything wrong" Cole.

"What?" Julian, Dan, Reji, Yuu and i asked.

"I spoke with a Girls named Alana. She said the Black Roses didn't go anything wrong." Cole explained.

"A Girl named Sierra said the same" Kenta said.

Suddenly i heard a trumpets playing and from a Balcony, stood King Rago.

"Welcome my Guests. Today is my Birthday and my 7th anniversary as King of Aurum" Rago said

* * *

Narrator: Uh...oh Rago and the Black Roses in one room...That won't go well...let's see what the Roses are up to...

* * *

**Alexis pov:**

I was standing next to Taiyoo who was, like me listening to what King Rago has to say.

"Roses it's time" i heard Kiara through my mask. I looked at the others and they gave each other a slight nod.

"Time to roll, huh?" Taiyoo asked and i nodded. She looked excited but at the same time a unsure gleam was in her eyes. We went to our respective groups and left in different directions.

As i reach a dark hallway Kiara, Cecilia and Sierra were standing there, changing in there Thieve outfits.

"Okay Girls. Operation crash the Party is starting" Madoka said through the speakers, as we put on our Black Roses Masks.

"Team Sapphire the South Tower. Team Emerald the West. Team Diamond the east. Team Amethyst the north and Team Ruby the center" Kiara ordered

"What about the Phantoms?" asked Taiyoo from group Sapphire.

"Defense and Kill if you must" Kiara's cold voice echoed as we walked through the hallways trying our best not to get caught.

**At the highest Tower:**

"The Princess will get her revenge" said the mysterious woman as a lightning broke the sky

* * *

Me: I know a really short chapter, but the next one will be very long...i swear

Mysterious Woman: Until then...lean back and enjoy virtual Cake

Me: C ya next Chapter


	13. Memories awoken part 5

Me: I'm back with Chapter 12 for the whole story and the last part for Memories awoken. And a little notice if you listen to Taylor Swift's safe and sound, while reading this it would be more understandable, i guess...

Everyone else: Hallelujah...

Alexis: I wanna know who that Mysterious Woman is...

Mysterious Woman: All to its order my child...

Me: Yeah, yeah...i don't own anything but the idea and my OCs, please R&R and enjoy virtual Popcorn

**Warning:**

**This and following Chapters might be Heartbreaking.**

**So turn back if you don't want to read**

* * *

Narrator: Okay Operation Crash The Party was only a prank, that contains Guards in white paint with a Black Rose Symbol...so we will skip that part and come to where the King found out the Roses are in his Castle...

* * *

**At the Ball Room of Melody**

"Roses this is the last time you made fun of me" Rago's voice boomed into the crowed "Come out now or let the Villagers die" with that a little 5-year old Girl, an old women and an old man were pushed on a stage.

The Roses were looking from the entrances at the crowd of nobles clapping at the Fun they would have.

"He wouldn't" Hikari hissed out

"Alright! Have it your way then" Rago turned to the knight with the arrow drawn. " Shoot them."

"Gin!" Kiara shouted as the Roses stormed of their hiding place. Gin took out her bow and shoot at the archer. He fell to the Ground but it was too late as the little Girl fell to the ground and bleed to death

Rago stood in the Balcony. Unmoved by the murder, he just ordered to take place.

"Phantoms it's your turn" he said, taking a seat as the nobles ran for their life's. The Phantoms walked out of their hiding places surrounding the Roses.

"Well if it's isn't our lovely Ladies of the Black Roses" Cole smirked, but there was also a unsure gleam in his eyes.

"Alright!" Kiara smirked.

"But i think we should get to know each other before we fight" Nadia said. With that the Roses took of their Masks, causing the Phantoms to gasp.

"Elyana?" Yuu said staring at the brunette in disbelieve.

"I'm sorry Yuu. But you joined the King" Elyana said looking away.

"Aww this is so touching" Rago said "But i didn't tell you that they where responsible for the Death of Alexandro El Torrez" and showed them a black Roses

* * *

Narrator: For those who are confuse. Alexandro El Torrez was a father-like figure for the Phantoms. Rago killed him and blamed the Roses for it. Only Kyoya and Cole knew about it. That would explain Cole's hatred...

* * *

"And therefor you must pay" Kyoya said pulling out the destiny sword.

"What?" the Roses yelled

"Don't you dare go dumb on us" Cole growled. Then the fight broke out.

Kyoya charged at Taiyoo but was block by Kiara.

"What's the matter? Can't a Black Rose fight for herself" Kyoya smirked.

"No but you should fight with someone in your own size" Kiara spat and sweeped her legs from under him. Kyoya fell flat on his back, but rolled over avoiding Kiara's kick.

Zeo took Kyoya's place and fought Taiyoo.

"So you're the Black Roses that stole my Sun Pendant" Zeo growled, pinning the platinum haired Girl to the wall.

"Guilty" Taiyoo smirked and kick Zeo in the guts, causing him to tumble backwards.

Elyana and Sierra tripped, pushed, fought Yuu and Kenta, trying their best not to hurt them.

Blaze and Blake where busy avoiding each others attack, while Elizabeth fought merciless against Julian

Ninel flipped Da Shan, who fell on Tsubasa preventing him to attack Gin. Both girls highfived each other as a guard came and hit them out cold.

"NINEL! GIN" yelled Nadia and kicked the guard away from the two unconscious Girls. But a moment later she was knocked out by Chris

"Nadia!" Kuri and Elissa shouted fighting of Ryuga and Keo

Taylor manage to knock Yuki out cold but was also knocked out by a Guard.

After 10 minutes Crystal, Yamada, Hikari, Neptune and Daphne were lying in the floor, blood flowing out of their wounds. Alexis, Cecilia, Sierra and Elissa where also on the ground breathing heavily. Elyana, Kiara, Kuri and Aurora where the only ones standing surrounded by 100 guards. All four knew they wouldn't win and drop their weapons. The Guards immediately cuffed their hand and feet's and kneeled them before Rago.

"Well if it isn't the end of the Black Roses" Rago said happily "Bring them to the dungeon"

**Kage's pov:**

"Are they going to be okay?" Yuu and Kenta asked watching Elyana and Sierra being lifted away.

" What's going to happen when they wake up." Tsubasa and Da Shan asked, never looking up from the ground.

" It doesn't matter. After they wake up, they'll be interrogated. And tomorrow, they'll be trialed." King Rago spoke while cleaning some blood off his shoe.

Now, it's so obvious who they were. And I was stupid enough to let it go by unnoticed. I let myself get attached and now my carelessness is coming back to kick me in the ass.

They deserve what's coming to them. And yet. Somehow. I still feel like I'm the one in the wrong. And I can't seem to shake this feeling. _You're Destiny awaits, young Phantom Leader..._

* * *

Narrator: *sniff* i don't have anything to say

* * *

**Sometime later; Kiara's pov:**

I woke up on a hard ground. My head hurting as i remembered what happened. _I failed! It's all my fault._

"What happened?" i heard Taiyoo's voice from a corner of the room.

"We've been defeated" Gin spat looking at the ground.

"Gin, please!" Ninel shouting nudging at my direction.

"No Ninel. She's right I've failed." i said. Suddenly a groan was heard and Kuri and Alexis sat up. Once they realized where they were, they began to kick at the wall or swearing prophecies. Until the bars of our cell sprang open and King Rago stepped in side with a red-haired Woman in black uniform. E. Stone was attached to it.

My blood began to boil and i was disgust by his sight. Sierra, Elyana and Taiyoo looked at the ground not daring to look up, while Gin, Kuri, Blaze and Neptune started to growl at him. But i held my head high.

"Who do I owe the pleasure of having the king grace me with his company?" I stated unemotionally.

"Oh please you're too kind. But I must thank somebody for the presence of the ever-so-famous _Black Roses__." _he said looking down at us.

"Watch yourself, old man." Hikaru stated with her jaw clenched so tightly, i expected at any moment her teeth would crack. But Rago ignored her and kneeled down to my eye level.

"Well if it isn't the Leader of the Black Roses? I've heard many things of you and i thank you for the Rose you gave me" Rago said.

"Don't you have batter thing to do? Like killing more innocent people" i spat at him

"Not today. And don't get so riled up over it. Those people don't matter anyhow." Rago said simply

"Bite your fucking tongue." Blaze snapped at him

"Calm yourself. " he said and looked at his golden pocket watch. " Looks like i'll have to cut this visit short. Stone, you can take it from here."

**Elyana's pov:**

Once the King was gone, the Woman kneeled down and gave us bread and water._ Well better than nothing_

"That was really cool. You know what you guys did back there." The girl said as she placed the cups back on the tray.

"What do you mean ?" Nadia asked .

" Just the way you guys are. Fighting for people who otherwise couldn't fend for themselves." She said and took out a handkerchief and dipped it in the water. She cleaned the dirt and blood from each of our faces. " It's just nice to have somebody do the right thing. Even if it meant that you would end up here." She moved her hands around the room.

" Well, thanks ...Stone." Elizabeth said after reading the girl's name tag.

"Call me...Evelyn." she said smiling at us before leaving. "Oh and my dear Rose Leader, your destiny is here"

"I'm happy she came." Kiara said ignoring the last part.

"Why?" i asked.

"Because she reminded me that, We're the ones that did the right thing. We knew we would end up here someday, and we didn't care. We kept doing it, because we loved to help. We're Hero's. We shouldn't cry anymore, because even if we do die. You can bet that we're going down as _Legends." _Kiara said giving us for the first time a warm smiled.

* * *

Me: *sniff* i feel bad writing this, but i hoe you like it...and as i promised none of the OCs are gonna die

Everyone: C ya next chapter


	14. Nightmares for the Phantoms

Me: Hey awesome readers. I just wanted to thank you guys...OVER 100 REVIEWS! I love you guys.

Cole: And now enjoy the 13th chapter...

Me: I, FlameSolaria99 don't own MFB, the awesome OCs apart from mine and sadly Tacos

Yuu: BUT she does own the Idea...

Kage: Read, Review and Enjoy

* * *

Well it's been 3 days after the trial of the Black Roses. The Phantoms have done their job and left for Pandora, their hometown. Let's see what's up with the Phantoms...

* * *

**Da Shan's and Bao's Dream:**

_I was standing on top of a Hill._

_"Hello" said a soft female voice. I turned around to see a Black Rose member. She was wearing a white dress with a Black Rose in her ebony-colored/light blue hair. Her goldenrod/pale green eyes sparkled in the sunlight._

_"Who are you" I said barely a whisper._

_"I'm Ninel/Neptune" she said. Suddenly her eyes turned into a pure evil blood-red. Her dress turned to black and everything was darker. From the village you could hear screaming and crying._

_"W-what's going on?" I stuttered looking at the dead bodies around me._

_"Oh this" said Ninel/Neptune, her voice sounded like a crow's call right before a death. "This is the things that happens if you can't save Her", Her face flickered to Ninel's/Neptune's. I reached out and her face was gone._

_"Don't worry. This will be over soon" Ninel/Neptune smirked and said pulling out a dagger from a dead body_

_"No!" I yelled..._

******Back To Reality**

Da Shan/ Bao woke up in his bed sweating. _That girl. She's innocent...and i must safe her. Somehow..._

* * *

**Chris' and Nile's Dream:**

_I stood on the rooftop. I leaned over the edge, peering at the streets below. Everybody moved with happiness and glee. The sky was bright and the birds sang._

_"Hey stranger." I turn to see Nadia/Hikari, the Girl i've been dreaming about since a lost her. I smiled and moved towards her. _

_Just as my hand grazes her face, the world darkens. The floor crumbles beneath my feet. Screams and cries erupt from the ground. _

_I turn to were Nadia used to be. In her place was a hooded creature with a bloodstained sword. It pulled it's hood back. _

_I scurried back. Nadia/Hikari didn't look the same. She smiled cruelly at the chaos below us. Her beautiful icy blue eyes, stained a pure black. Her flawless skin, now a decaying gray , covered in blood that wasn't hers. _

_"What ?" She spoke to me. But it wasn't her voice. It was a deep bloodcurdling one that made me cower. "Don't you love the music? The cries for mercy? The screams of anguish? Cause it's what I live for." She smiled with rows upon rows of dagger like teeth. _

_"No!" i yelled...__as a blade fell towards me..._

******Back To Reality**

Chris/Nile sat up in his bed, gasping for air. His hands gripped the sheets so tight, his knuckles were white. Sweat dripped down his face. He could taste the metallic taste of blood. Chris/Nile ran my tongue along the gashed flesh inside his mouth._ I had been chewing my cheek._ Right then and there it was decided. _I was going to save her. Even if it kills me._

* * *

**Tsubasa's and Ryuga's pov:**

_"What are you?" I scraped what little courage I had._

_The thing tilted it's head to the side, like a bird teasing it's prey. " You still don't get it, do you ?" _

_It stalked toward me and said " I'm the demon you wish she was. So maybe her death won't drive you to insanity." It stopped just in front of my face. " Forget it Tsubasa. You can't do anything about it. You can't save her."_

_"No.." i whispered as the Black Rose Member, Gin/Kuri lifted the blade high_

_ "So why don't I cut your misery short." she whispered creepily._

_"Noo!" i yelled..._

******Back To Reality**

Tsubasa/Ryuga opened his eyes and realized it was just a dream.

"I'll save you Gin/Kuri...i promise" he muttered.

* * *

**Yuu's, Yuki's and Kenta's pov:**

_"Hey what are you doing in my dream?" asked Yuu and Yuki in unison_

_"I don't know" said Kenta looking around as he saw 3 girls standing at the Horizon._

_"Sierra?" Kenta asked looking at the chocolate-brown haired Black Rose Member._

_"Elyana?" Yuu said surprised._

_"Taylor?" said Yuki, looking dazed at the lighting blue-eyed Girl._

_"Hello Kenta! Hello Yuu! Hello Yuki" the girls said as the sky darken. All three boys looked up and back to the Girls. But they were gone. Replaced by three dark figures with black evil eyes._

_"What's going on" asked Yuu looking at the war field that appeared._

_"This is what we live for!" Elyana said, her voice was like the scream of a banshee._

_"You can't save the ones you learned to like" Sierra said._

_"It's to late" Taylor said, as three arrow came towards Yuu, Yuki and Kenta._

_"Nooooo!" the boys yelled..._

******Back To Reality**

Kenta was the first who woke up. He saw that Yuu and Yuki were struggling in their beds and shake them awake.

"Elyana!" Yuu screamed as he sat up.

"Taylor" yelled Yuki falling of his bed.

"It was only a dream, Yuu and Yuki" said Kenta tears running down his face and all three where sure they are gonna save them.

* * *

**Julian's and Dynamis' Dream:**

_I was walking down a path as i saw, a Girl, all in white with a Black Rose in her hair._

_"Hello Julian/Dynamis" said the Girl._

_"Who are you?" i said._

_"I'm Elizabeth/Crystal" said the Girl, her dark-blue/blue eyes turning black and evil. The sky darken as she laughed creepily. She raised her hand as a rain of arrows fell through the sky, killing everyone in its paths._

_"You can't save her now" said the hooded figure that was once Elizabeth/Crystal._

_"Noo" yelled Julian/Dynamis..._

******Back To Reality**

Julian/Dynamis was on the floor as he woke up. He stood up and thought. _I will save her!_

* * *

**Zeo's and Toby's Dream:**

_I was standing in a sun flower field as a felt a warm breeze around me. I looked up and saw a Girl with violet/platinum hair, smiling at me. I smiled back as a reach a hand out at her. She frowned as cold winds blew around her. As the wind cleared it revealed Aurora's/Taiyoo's and her eyes where black._

_"You can't save what is lost, Toby/Zeo" the girl yelled as the winds grew stronger and the ground crack opened, as i fell into the darkness._

_"Nooo" i yelled..._

******Back To Reality**

I woke up to see Toby/Zeo also awake and we nodded at each other knowing we had the same dream.

"We are gonna save them" we thought

* * *

**Kyoya's Dream:**

_I was in a Girls Bedroom...it was all in black and red. A Girl with shoulder-length black hair was sleeping peacefully as, what it seems to be her parents watched over her._

_"Melody, are you sure we should do this?" asked a Man, with chocolate-brown hair and pure black eyes, a woman with black shoulder-length hair and amethyst eyes._

_"Yes, Mason. The day when we can't protect Kiara is gonna come soon. I feel it and she would need someone who can protect her" the woman, know as Melody said stroking the hair of the little Girl._

_"So the Sword of Destiny will show us the chosen one" Mason said holding out a sword with a silver Blade and the word "Destiny" was carved in it, the handle was green with a golden Lion. He then waved the sword and the word "Destiny" disappeared replaced by the name "Kyoya Tategami from Pandora"._

_"So it's this Kyoya boy" a voice said from behind them. A woman with black hair and red highlight's came in. Her dark-brown eyes looking at the sleeping Girl._

_"I will make sure Kyoya get's his destiny at the right time" the woman said, as Melody gave her the sword._

_"Thank you Evelyn" Mason said, bowing before the woman_

_"My pleasure" she said and walk to the Girl "Sleep tight, Kiara. Princess of Aurum"..._

_Kyoya was shocked as he heard that, but the scene changed..._

_Now it was on a Balcony...a Girl with a white dress and a black rose in her hair was standing at the edge of the balcony. She was also wearing a golden Tiara with a ruby gem in the center..._

_"Isn't it beautiful" the Girl whispered and turned around. Kyoya saw the amazing Black eyes he hadn't seen for 7 years. But it changed again. Kiara's skin turned grey and her eyes were blood-red. Also shoots and swords were heard. I looked down to a crowd of fighting people._

_"The music of war. To fight for good or for evil. You can't save her, Kyoya. So don't think about it. Your destiny is being the Phantom leader you've become. Kiara doesn't matter. The Princess destiny has been sealed and her death would mean the end of Aurum" said the figure laughing creepily._

_"No" i yelled "I will save her"..._

**Back To Reality**

Kyoya jumped out from bed and ran out the door. He was breathing heavily.

"Kyoya?" Kyoya heard Cole's voice. He turned around and saw Cole standing with Reji, Dan, Keo, Blake and Rex.

"Something bothering you, dude?" asked Keo looking up to the Phantom Leader.

"Weird dream" Kyoya answered. Suddenly, there was a rustling in the woods and a man came out. It was Dr. Ziggurat...the head Butler of King Rago.

"What are you doing here?" asked Reji, his eyes narrowing in suspiciousness.

"I'm so sorry...he made me do it..." Ziggurat stuttered.

"What are you talking about?" asked Dan.

"He treated to kill my wife and Kids if i didn't do it?" the man said, falling to his knees.

"What?" asked Kage.

"I k-k-killed Alexandro El Torrez" Ziggurat stuttered. "H-he forced me to do it!"

"Who?" Blake asked.

"King Rago. He said if i didn't kill Alexandro, he would kill my wife and my Children" Ziggurat said. "I did as i was told but he lied to me and know my Family is dead"

"But why?" asked Rex.

"So no one could stand in his way" Ziggurat continued, tears flowing down his cheeks "I was once the advisor of King Mason. We were friends. I was also friends with the queen Melody. Melody knew not to trust Rago, and he betrayed us all. He isn't the real ruler of Aurum. Princess Kiara is. You must save the Princess and her friends. The future of Aurum lies in your hands. I'm s-so sorry" those where the last words of Ziggurat as he took a knife and stab himself in the chest.

"He lied to all of us" Keo's voice was filled with rage.

"We sent innocent Girls to death" Cole said as he realized what they have done.

"We told the King, he shouldn't make any funny business with us" Kyoya said.

"Or we will be after his head" Blake smirked.

"Get some rest. Tomorrow we are going back to Aurum" Kyoya ordered and the boys left leaving Kyoya behind. _You will pay for this, Rago!_

* * *

Me: Okay that's the Nightmares of the Phantoms...feeling a bit guilty, huh guys?

PT: You are so mean

Me: Who cares. BTW i need a little nightmare for Rago, so if you can come up with one, REVIEW...and i said that there would be no OC deaths. But if there's any Creator who want's his/her OC to die, just tell me. ^_^ C ya Roses and Phantoms next Chapter...

BTW: I guess you have figured out who the Mysterious Woman is...NO...oh well i guess if you read Mysteries awoken part 2 and 3, you will understand


	15. Rago's nightmare

Me: Hey i'm back with chapter 15.

And i told you guys to send me some Nightmare idea's for Rago. And they were so great idea's that i've decided to mix it up. THANK YOU

Rago: Creep Girl doesn't own anything but her OCs and the idea

Me: I'll just ignore what you say and R&R

* * *

**At the Castle of Aurum:**

_King Rago was standing on his balcony breathing in the night filled sky. When suddenly the clouds block the Moon and everything turned into darkness._

_"Looks like you've manage it huh" laughed a voice from behind him. Rago turned around to see seven figures blocking his way into the castle._

_"Aww, is the almighty unworthy King, scared" mocked another voice and seven other figures stood on the edge of the balcony._

_"W-what's going on?" Rago stuttered._

_"We are your worst nightmares" said another from the right to him. There stood three figures, their faces covered by hoods._

_"W-w-who are you?" asked Rago backing away as the figures went closer to him._

_"We are the one's who killed and lived for the people of Aurum" said three other voices from the left of Rago. The Girl in the center had her hood off. Her face was stained with blood and like the others, she too had a blood stained sword in her hands. But the one thing that made Rago's heart freeze was the Golden Tiara she was wearing._

_"The ones who lived and killed for the people of Aurum" whispered another with rust-colored hair_

_"But you Rago!" shouted another with ebony-colored hair._

_"You Killed and Lived with..." shouted one hooded figure with dark-brown hair._

_"Envy!" shouted all 23 Black Rose Members, as a pretty women in green formed appeared. She looked prude and unhappy._

_"Lust!" the roses yelled a lightning broke the sky, as another beautiful women in deep blue appeared. She was naked except for a little sheet covering a little section of her. She had a flirtatious look on her face_

_"Sloth" the roses smirked evilly at the now frightened Rago. Another, lovely woman in baby blue took shape. She was lying down. Her eyes closed, as she seemed to be in a deep sleep. The Roses began to laugh evilly as Rago tried to get away but the roses block his way._

_"Gluttony" the roses, that block the entrance to his bedroom, continued as an orange light turned into a big man. His gut protruding all around him. He was licking food off his fingers. _

_"Greed" said the seven that where standing at the edge of the Balcony. A gold light showed a man sitting in a pile of gold. He was stuffing as much as possible into his pockets._

_"Wrath" hissed the three that was standing on his right, as a red light shown a Knight in war armor. Blood stained his sword, the glare never faltering from his face._

_"PRIDE!" laughed the roses who were standing on his left. A violet light formed last. The man was lanky. Face full of sharp features. Black hair. Black eyes. A golden crown perched on his head. He stood high and mighty. Rago gasp as he noticed his own reflection._

_"Even in our deaths, we will haunt you down" hissed all the Black Roses members, raising their swords._

_"NOOOOO!" yelled Rago as he closed his eyes..._

**Back to reality:**

Rago sat up on his bed, breathing fast.

"It was only a dream...only a dream" Rago said to himself.

"Your highness is everything alright" asked Doji, bursting through the door.

"I'm fine" Rago said "Postpone the execution for tomorrow. I WANT THOSE BRATS KILLED BY SUNSET"

"Y-yes your highness" Doji said bowing and ran out of the room.

* * *

**At the Dungeon:**

"Hey have you heard that" said a guard in front of the Black Roses Cell. "The Execution is tomorrow by sunset"

"Really...Wow...Oh i can't wait" said another guard

"Would you shut your yap, out there" Kuri yelled from the cell.

**With the Roses:**

"Idiot's!" Gin scoffed. It's been over a week since the Roses got arrested.

"So we are gonna die tomorrow?" asked Elyana looking at the already dead bodies of 6 black rose member with sorrow filled eyes. But none of them have gave up already.

Sierra and Alana died five days ago under the cold temperature of the cell.

Alexis and Cecilia tried to kill a guard and got killed themselves. That was four days ago.

Daphne and Elissa died out of hunger, three days ago.

The rest of the Black Roses were either freezing or yelling curses at the Guards.

"It looks like" Kiara said, her dull and lifeless, like the others.

"Well...it was nice having sisters like you guys" Taiyoo said shivering from the cold.

"I have to admit. I had a pre-pretty cool time with you guys" smiled Kuri hugging her knees.

Ninel began to say the vow:

_I vow to be black rose._

_Train with my sisters and defeat my foes._

The others smiled as Nadia send the next sentence

_As pure as my soul, as pure as my heart_

_We will never part_

Gin:

_Share their hatred and sorrow_

_Fight with bow and arrow_

Elyana

_Fight with swords and Hands_

_For Aurum our land_

All:

_I'm a black rose._

_Proud to be rare and unique _

_without a further seek_

_I'm a black rose_

_forever and always_

"I Love you guys" Neptune smiled.

"I was never so proud to call myself apart of a family" Aurora laughed.

"We will always stand together" Yamada said putting a hand out.

"Forever" Hikari smiled, putting her hand on Yamada's.

"Together" Taylor said putting her hand on Hikari's

"And beyond Death" Crystal said as she and the rest, minus Kiara, joined into the group cuddle.

"Kiara what's wrong?" asked Blaze.

"Nothing" Kiara smiled looking at the moon that was shining brightly.

* * *

Me: Okay i hope you like what i did with Rago...but sadly i'm not gonna kill him

Rago: YAY!

Me: Yet...you guys probably wondered.

Elissa: Why did we have to die...

Me: cause no one else of the Female OC Creators want their ocs dead and i can do what i want

Alexis: So not cool...you know

Me: I don't care...now zip it.

Cecilia: She hate us...

Me: yeah...bye and c ya people next chapter


	16. Win or Die trying part 1

Me: Guess what guys?

BR: What?

Me: This story is coming to an end...only this and 2 more chapters to go.

PT: Really? Okay...Flame doesn't own anything but her OCs and the idea

Me: Yep and now R&R, Chapter 16

* * *

**Wit the Phantoms:**

As the Phantoms reach Aurum, they saw a few knights building up the gallows. In total it was 17

"Hey aren't there 23 Black Roses?" asked Alec as he saw the Gallows.

"You don't think..." Da Shan said not daring to finish his sentence.

"Possible" Kyoya said. "Okay here's the plan..."

**Time skip:**

"This plan better works..." said Tsubasa who had a knights outfit on.

"It will" Chris said, who was also wearing a knights outfit. Bao, Toby, Zeo, Nile and Dynamis were also wearing knight outfits.

"Hey...you guys!" yelled a guard and the phantoms gulped turning slowly around.

"Yes?" asked Zeo.

"Go get the Roses, sunset is about to come" ordered the Guard and the Phantoms saluted and left for the Dungeon.

**At the Dungeons:**

Toby used the key to open the cell of the Roses and we went inside.

"Your execution awaits" Dynamis said in a deep voice.

"We know that, idiots" the Black Roses, known as Crystal said harshly standing up like the rest of them.

"Oh yeah right" Nile laughed.

"What's so funny" Hikari growled.

"That you would fall for these" Tsubasa said taking of the helmet.

"You?!" the black roses yelled in confusement.

"What are you doing here?" Gin yelled ready to attack but was hold back by Kiara.

"We are here to get you out" Toby said.

"And we should believe that so easily, huh" Hikaru scoffed.

"We made a mistake and we're sorry" Bao said truthfully.

"Kiara what do you think?" asked Nadia as we looked at the Black Rose leader.

"What's the plan?" she asked.

"We are gonna help you overthrow the King" said Dynamis.

"And how?" asked Neptune not letting her eyes of Bao.

"We will bring you guys to the execution. Then when we give you the signal you attack" explained Toby as we gave the Black Roses their weapons and loosed the ropes on their hands.

"Alright, but no funny business" Kiara warned as she and the others hid their weapons

* * *

**In the Town; King Rago's pov:**

I was sitting on my throne next to the gallows awaiting the Roses to come. Suddenly i heard footsteps and seven knight came out of the Dungeons with the Roses. I smirked and relaxed.

As the nooses were place around each Black Rose members necks, i walked up to their leader.

"So Rose leader, anything else to say" i smirked at her.

"You have very bad breath, Rago. Ever heard of a toothbrush and toothpaste" she scoffed, i glared at the crowd as they began to giggle. They instantly fell in silent.

"Very well" i said and nodded at the knight to pull the handle. But there was no ropes tightening around the Roses necks and the floor never gave out. I stood up from my throne and saw the Phantom Thieves at the handle. The knight lied dead on the ground.

"Why you..." i narrowed my eyes "GUARDS GET THEM" with that i walked into my palest as hundreds of guards came storming out.

**With the Roses and Phantoms**

The knights started pouring out into the crowds , screams and cries filled the air. But, the people were crowding against the mob of knights. The scene was terrible and tear jerking. Bodies littered the floor. Knights and the few unfortunate souls. The first casualty of war is innocence. The world seemed to move with the raw emotion of the scene. Ominous clouds gathered, darkening the sky to a sickly gray. Rain started to pour. The air seemed heavy and weighed down, it almost hurt to breath. The smoke of the gun powder and the slashing of swords. The sound of thunder boomed in the ambiance from the cannonballs and muskets. Arrows soared high in the sky flying to meet their targets. The screams of the evacuating women and children. The drums played, building the courage up in every man and woman's soul. This is a war that will have no true winner. But of course, the warriors didn't know that. On this fateful day, it's either win everything or die trying.

"Alright" Kiara yelled gathering her strength together. "Gin and Nadia, you two are coming with me"

"Wait! I'm coming with you" said the green-haired Phantom Leader "Tsubasa and Chris you guys are coming too" Kiara didn't have the time to argue so she just nodded and the six ran through the crowd of fighting people to the castle.

"Alright let's fight" Cole said pulling out his sword as he kicked a Guard out-of-the-way.

Elyana and Taiyoo fought soldier after soldier, only wounding. They could never build up the nerve to take a kill shot. Taking lives of otherwise clean-handed people, seemed morally wrong in every way. But, if somebody comes flailing at them with a blood lust, then she will have to do what it takes to survive. And you can't always prevent a death.

Bao sucker punched a guard, while Neptune kicked the jaws of another, causing him to tumble backwards

Blaze kicked a man in his stomach sending him off the fallen rebel.

Aurora took out a man coming at Da Shan with a drawn sword. She felt guilty but no one was going to hurt the boy, she assume as her half-brother and run free.

Alec connected the sole of his shoe to the center of a knight's chest, sending him falling back on his own sword.

"Please, you don't have to do this. We could be friends or do you really want a fight?" Ninel said with drawn daggers and a knight neared her with a drawn sword . The knight lunged for her, but never made it to his intended target.

Da Shan pulled a sword from a fallen knight and collided it with the raging knights'. They glared at each other with bared teeth through the ' X ' of sharp metal.

"Wrong answer, buddy" Da Shan growled.

Madoka and Kage ran up a big soldier's chest. Crushing his skull beneath their boots as they used his face to push-off and land on their feet's.

* * *

**With Gin and Tsubasa**

Two knights came up to Tsubasa with malicious smiles.

"Well it looks like they brought the big boys out to play." Tsubasa smirked getting ready.

Gin flew forward catching one knight by the neck, dragging him to the floor with a crash . The other knight gaped in shock at the fall of his comrade. Tsubasa took advantage of this opportunity. He head butted the knight, sending the man in a daze. Tsubasa punched the man in the face, drawing blood from the man's nose. Gin landed on her feet and threw her feet forward , kicking the soldier in the temple and knocking him out cold .

* * *

**With Nadia and Chris**

Nadia and Chris stood back to back and fought the war head on. Chris smirked as he saw Nadia coming his way. He was engaged in a sword fight with a knight. The man raised an eyebrow in question.

"Sir, she'd like to show you how a real Black Rose member fights ." Chris grinned. The man turned his head in alarm, he didn't even have time to blink before being dropped with the butt of Nadia's sword.

* * *

**With Kiara and Kyoya**

Both teens made their way to the throne room. Dodging everything in their way. As they made it Rago was sitting on his throne near the window

"I was beginning to suspect that you were never going to come. But, I guess not all dreams come true." Rago said turning his head to greet his visitors . "Welcome! Make yourselves at home. After all it is a beautiful day outside. "

"You find human beings massacring each other beautiful. You make me sick." Kiara growled. Rago took a sip if the wine in his glass.

"Oh sweetheart, but it is. You see, I have heard the bullets whistle and there is something charming in the sound, like a masterpiece of symphonies. The way the earth, like a giant canvas , painted with the crimson blood like fine paints. It is nothing but beautiful. Can you tell me why you haven't done it yet ?" he asked.

"What?" Kiara narrowed her eyes.

"Killed me? I gave you many reasons to do it." Rago said "I've killed Alexandro El Torrez and took your throne, Kiara"

"My T-throne?" Kiara's eyes widen in shock.

"You haven't told her yet?" Rago asked looking at Kyoya "I've killed King Mason and Queen Melody, your parents!"

"It was you?" Kiara backed away, dropping the sword. Rago smirked and pulled out his.

"Oh little Kiara...Did i hurt a spot in your heart" Rago smirked and walked up to the black-haired girl until he was only inches away from her.

"Kiara!" Get away from there" yelled Kyoya, who was busy fighting of some guards but Kiara didn't move, instead she sunk to the ground her eyes blank and lifeless

"Well i guess it's time to finish what i have started" Rago smirked a raised his sword, ready to kill the heir of Aurum once and for all.

"KIARAAA!" Kyoya yelled as the blade of Rago's sword came flying her direction.

"NOOOOO!" yelled a voice and...

* * *

Me: Okay i have to cut it from here cause it wouldn't be interesting anymore, right? What happened next you will find out next Chapter

Everyone else: Bye until then enjoy homemade cheese cake


	17. Win or Die trying part 2

Me: Okay i'm back and one more chapter to go till the end...but for now enjoy chapter 17

Rago: Flame doesn't own anything but her OCs and the idea

PT: Read

BR: and Review

* * *

"NOOO!" yelled a voice and Rex jumped in front of Kiara, preventing her from getting killed.

"Rex!" shouted Cole and Masamune, who burst into the throne room with Elizabeth, following them.

The blue-eyed Phantom Thieve gasp in shock as he looked at the sword in his chest and sunk to the ground.

"What a waste" Rago scoffed and tried to make a run for it, but was tripped and tackled to the ground by Elizabeth.

"You're not going anywhere" growled Elizabeth, while holding her sword on his neck.

**Back at the battle field**

"Kage watch out" yelled Kuri as she kicked the Guard, that was nearly going to kill Kage in the back, causing him to fall.

"Thanks Kuri" shouted Kage, while punching another in his jaws. But Kuri was too busy to answer, cause she was trying to get a guard of her, by kicking him in the Balls.

Nile sucker punched a knight, while Hikari was tripping another.

Julian was busy wrestling with a guard who was a head taller them him. While Blaze was fighting off a guard that was trying to trip her

Yuu and Kent were teasing and running around, confusing the guard, while Dynamis and Alec punched them out cold.

Zeo and Toby stabbed three guards heartlessly in their chest and went of to the next.

Hikaru was shooting arrows at every guard on the castle walls, while Madoka was busy sword fighting with two Knights.

After 30 minutes the group of thieves, were covered in bruises, blood and dirt. Their clothes torn and ripped. As they looked around they realized that there wasn't any guards left. All sighed in relief, but were instantly alarmed, as they heard Elyana screaming. Yuu ran directly to her. She was standing over a dead body. It was...Blake! The eyes off the Phantom Thieves filled with tears at their lost comrade.

"C'mon we better go now" said Yuu softly pulling Elyana away from Blake's body. They all ran into the castle

**Back at the castle**

"Rex, wake up dude" cried Masamune holding his friend, while slowly pulling out the sword.

"H-h-how does it look?" asked Rex weakly, trying to take a look at the wound, but failed.

"I-i-i'ts not that bad" lied Cole, a tear running down his face as the rest of the Phantom Thieves and Black Roses burst through the door.

"Liars" Rex muttered, smiling weakly. Kiara's eyes widen in shock as she realized, what the thieve did.

"Rex why?" she asked as she kneeled down to him.

"Aurum needs it's Queen, Kiara. Take care my friends. I will remember you in Heaven" Rex said with a smile as his eyes turned into a blank stare.

Aurora, Crystal, Taiyoo and Elyana burst into tears, while Toby, Dynamis, Zeo and Yuu tried to calm them down. Tears forming in their eyes. Kyoya walked over to the dead Phantom member and ran with his hand over Rex eyes to shut it. Now it would look like Rex was sleeping.

"Rest in Peace, my friend" Kyoya said softly. Kiara then stood up and pulled out a gun from Rex' pocket.

"Time to end this Nightmare" the Heir of Aurum said darkly.

"Kiara, what are you doing?" asked Nadia, as the black-haired Rose leader walked over to were Rago was being held.

"You have killed my parents, Rex and many other people" Kiara said, her voice colder than usual. "Any last words before i kill you?"

"You really think you are cable to kill me?" Rago laughed "You are just as Pathetic as your father. He also had a chance to kill me but he didn't. He was weak and so are you. Do you really think i'm scared of you. So called leader. Responsible for the death of that Thieve. You are just as worthless as the people i killed."

"If there is nothing else for you to say" Kiara said holding the gun at Rago's head "Then i hope God has Mercy on you. Cause i sure as hell won't" with that Kiara pulled the trigger. The sound of thunder broke the silent.

* * *

Me: Okay another cliffie...hope you like it and i'll posted the last chapter as soon as i can.

Rex: Why did i have to die?

Me: I knew that would come...cause your creator wanted it that way...I hope you liked it showoffXD.

Rex: She hates me...

Me: Here have some cheese cake.

Rex: Thank you.

Me: Bye and c ya


	18. The New Beginning

Me: Okay like some dude said, Every good thing must come to an end. And i think i cause you guy enough heartache for a story ^_^

I want to thank:

**Lavender Rose of Faith, CygnusCrown Night, PineScar, nellabean, Fallenbey, shadowssj12, oxCuteKataraox, RedPheonix10123780, Andromeda101, OtakuAnimeLover21, SaraphimStarlight13, LunarStarExclipse, The-Gray-Ninja, Music Master355, babybluestar, Random. Swift. 13, Song Of Hope, Tiger demon of light, showoffXD and DJ in the House98 **for the OCs they lend me and for faving, fallowing and reviewing this Story. I've reach to over 150 reviews. Thank you guys. You are sooo awesome ;-)

PT: Flame *sniff* doesn't *sniff* own anything.

BR: R&R for the last time *sniff*

* * *

2 months have past since the war ended. Rago, proclaimed dead and Kiara took her place as the rightful Queen of Aurum.

Burials were made for the brave soul, who lost their lifes in the battle. Blake, Rex also Sierra, Cecilia, Alexis, Alana, Elissa and Daphne were buried in the royal gardens. Black Roses were planted around their graves and a stone with the symbol of the Black Roses and the Phantom Thieves layed in the center of the Graves.

Everything has changed. The air is lighter, birds flew happily around and the lights were brighter. Everything and everyone in Aurum was how it was supposed to be.

Aurora found out that Da Shan was her half-brother and both were happy to have each other back. Especially as Ninel agreed to be Da Shan's Girlfriend and the emerald-eyed Phantom had no grudge on Toby, being his violet-haired sister's boyfriend. After 3 long weeks of roses and apologize, Elizabeth finally forgave Julian and both were happier then they could ever been. Crystal and Dynamis found out they had much more in common then they thought and were really great friends.

But if you ask me they would make a great couple! But that's my secret...hehe

Kuri and Ryuga took awhile to admit what they felt for each other, same with Gin and Tsubasa but nothing was impossible, said Aurora and Taiyoo. Nadia was with Chris, Zeo found the courage to asked out Taiyoo and Yamada and Masamune made a really strong couple. It was a bit hard to tell what Elyana felt for Yuu, but again nothing impossible for the Love Goddesses Aurora and Taiyoo. Yuki and Taylor became great friends. Kage and Alec are still trying to find out how to tell Madoka and Hikaru what they felt. But all in all our Heroes were happy.

The Roses and Phantoms were in the village celebrating the new start. Only Kiara was missing. Kyoya went into the gardens, were he found the Queen looking at Rex' Grave.

"Queen Kiara" Kyoya smirked as Kiara turned around.

"I told you not to call me that" Kiara growled.

"Sorry your Highness" Kyoya said, still having that arrogant smirk on his face.

"That either, idiot" the black-haired teen said rolling her eyes.

"Alright, Lion Girl" Kyoya sighed and looked at Rex's grave. "I should have done that."

"What?" Kiara asked confused.

"Save you" the ocean-blue eyed advisor said "It was my destiny"

"If you're worried about my Fathers Destiny sword" started Kiara "Then don't be. It was Rex decision and you'll get your change, Kovu"

"Don't call me that" Kyoya hissed, annoyed at the nickname.

"Make me" the Queen said narrowing her eyes in provocation. Kyoya smirked.

"Oh do you really want that?" the greenette said wrapping his arms around Kiara's waist.

"Not in a million years, Ko-" before Kiara could finish her sentence, Kyoya already place his lips on hers. The young Heir of Aurum's eyes widen in shock as a small, light blush crept up her cheeks.

From the Village, you could hear the people singing happily: The unworthy King is dead. Long live the Queen!"

**The End**

* * *

Me: Okay that was *sniff* the end. Thank you guys for reading this story. And when it's the will of the Heavens, a sequel will appear on your screen. Until then, bye my Roses and Phantoms

Yuu: Man you're talking like Dynamis

Dynamis: I heard that.

Me: *Laughing*


End file.
